Sailor Moon SuperS: The Alternate Story
by mkt568
Summary: THE PROTECTOR OF DREAMS COMES TO TOKYO, IN THE FORM OF A WINGED HORSE, AND IS CHASED BY AN EVIL CIRCUS. CAN THE SAILOR SCOUTS DO ANYTHING TO HELP HIM?


**Supers**

_**THE ALTERNATE STORY**_

_Original Story by Naoko Takeuchi_

Prologue:

It has been only a short time since our battle with Pharaoh 90. Peace has now returned to us once more. Luckily, Serena's and Rini's constant bickering is enough to keep me from getting bored. As the day slowly approaches for the long anticipated solar eclipse, I get the strangest feeling that the next wave of evil is just around the corner.

Chapter 1: Dreams Take Flight

A beautiful white Pegasus flies through space whinnying. It speaks and says that it has come a long way to see "you". Rini is dreaming. She walks through the streets of Juban. The moon is full and big and floats right behind Tokyo Tower. She suddenly finds herself in a mysterious forest and sees the Pegasus. She walks towards it and reaches out to touch it. As she reaches towards it, her clothes transform into her princess dress.

As she looks at the Pegasus one more time she sees that he has disappeared. She hears his voice tell her not to tell anyone about seeing him. Rini then wakes up and sees Serena and me glaring at her. We tell her to hurry up because we have to meet the girls and Darien.

We all meet on a grassy hillside in town. Everyone is waiting for the solar eclipse. Andrew from the arcade and his sister, Lizzie are also with us. Serena tells Rini about scary things that can happen during an eclipse but Rini isn't scared at all. Raye scolds Serena but then realizes that Serena actually believes in what she was telling Rini.

Mina is excited and tells Rini that this eclipse only happens every few hundred years (though I correct her saying that's only true for specific location, the actual eclipse occurs every few decades over different areas)!

Rini looks lost in thought, thinking about her dream. Lizzie asks her if she's thinking about a boy. Andrew turns around and teases his sister about coming home late and tells her he suspects she's got a boyfriend too. Lizzie blushes and all the girls look at her.

The eclipse begins and everyone holds up their visors (I'm wearing my Mr. Downtown sunglasses right now; they're specially tinted for this occasion). Serena thinks about how dark it is with all the city lights off. Unknown to any of us, a giant circus tent floats out of the sky and lands in the center of the city. When the eclipse is over, Serena and I notice it but are told to stop looking at it and hurry up. We get on my bike to catch up with the others.

Inside the tent, hundreds of strange creatures (known as Remlesses) celebrate landing without being detected. Their leader, a strange old being called Zirconia appears and commands them to be quiet. He then summons three beings, Tigerseye, Fisheye and Hawkseye and instructs them to search for their target that is hiding in the beautiful dreams of the people of this planet. He tells them that while everyone has dreams, only a select few have beautiful dreams.

The three get right to work and begin looking at photos of people to target. Tigerseye seems to find a photo of a girl that he like. Hawkseye isn't surprised at all as he thinks that looks like his type. Fisheye doesn't understand Tigerseye's type. Tigerseye comments that she doesn't understand his type because her type's different. Tigerseye holds up the photo and it's of Lizzie.

Meanwhile in the Fruits Parlor Crown where Lizzie works, Serena, Rini and I have come to visit. Serena asks Lizzie for info on her boyfriend but she becomes nervous talking about it in front of Rini (as do I since I still remember when Lizzie tried to kiss me when she lost her heart crystal). Rini then sees her locket around her neck and grabs it to have a look at her photo. Chaos ensues.

Later that night on her way home on the bus, she's followed by Tigerseye. He uses his magic to take her wallet and when she gets off the bus he gives it to her and flirts with her to try and get her alone. With a snap of his fingers, he has Lizzie strapped to a board.

Serena, who's outside with Rini and me looking for the forest Rini saw in her dream (though Rini hasn't told us this) sees Lizzie in trouble and come to her rescue as Sailor Moon, Sailor Mini Moon, and Sailor Kuiper (Yay, I didn't have to wait very long for some action!).

Tigerseye summons a super strange monster, Remless Karukuriko to deal with the girls though. Sailor Mini Moon, who lost her Pink Heart Stick in the previous battle, is powerless to stop it as it grabs Sailor Moon and drags her up into the sky and tries to stab her with a sword.

While I'm fighting with Tigerseye, he tries to keep me at a distance with his whip. During one of these lashes, his whip grabs ahold of my bike, and flings it straight at me. I am able to dodge, but my bike smashes into a wall, breaking to pieces (that is something you just don't do to another guy's wheels).

Tuxedo Mask arrives just in time and distracts the monster. Tigerseye begins to fight with Tuxedo Mask hand-to-hand now and then uses his whip to magically capture his shadow (and my whole body), freezing us!

Tigerseye then walks over to Lizzie and peaks into her Dream Mirror which has materialized in front of her chest. He says it's beautiful but his target isn't in it. He then tells Karukuriko that he can't let her live in case their target hides in her dream in the future and that she should kill us all.

Sailor Mini Moon, desperately whispers for someone to help them. Suddenly a burst of bright golden light blasts through the sky, freeing us all. As the light fades, the Pegasus from Rini's dream stands in front of them all. Tigerseye yells out that he's "The Good One, Pegasus", the one they've been looking for.

Pegasus' horn begins to glow as Pegasus powers Sailor Mini Moon and Sailor Moon up to Super Sailor Mini Moon and Super Sailor Moon. Tuxedo Mask and I exclaim that they've both been powered up to Super Sailors!

Magically a new wand materializes in front of Super Sailor Moon. She grabs it and performs the attack "Super Moon Target" and destroys Karukuriko. Tigerseye backflips through a hole in space and disappears.

Super Sailor Moon and Super Sailor Mini Moon look for Pegasus but can't find him anywhere. They then realize that they've reverted back to their regular forms without even realizing it. Sailor Mini Moon remembers her dream where Pegasus asked her not to tell anyone they've met. Sailor Moon and I ask her if she knows anything about Pegasus. Sailor Mini Moon says she doesn't.

Chapter 2: No Ordinary Horsepower

Rini, Serena and I are filling in Amy, Raye, Mina and Lita on our new enemy. Serena double checks with Rini if she knows anything about Pegasus, who helped them in the previous battle, but remembering his request not to tell people she's seen him, she tells us that she doesn't.

Rini then hears the whinny of a horse and runs in its direction, hoping to see Pegasus. What she finds instead is a woman riding a horse. When Serena and the rest of us catch up we're surprised to see that it's Rita, Andrew's girlfriend who had moved to Africa to study way back during the Negaverse attack!

Suddenly Rita falls off of her horse as it's doing a jump. Rita seems to be okay but we go to help anyway. Moments later inside, we apologise if our presence startled the horse. Rita says not to worry and that it was probably her mood that threw him off.

Rita tells us that now that she's back in Japan she's been offered an apprenticeship in Europe and that they would also like her to teach while she's there which can make her stay up to ten years! She says that she's told Andrew all about it and that while he was happy initially, he hasn't answered any of her phone-calls. Mina and Serena jump up with poor Artemis and Luna and tell Rita that we'll find out Andrew's true intentions.

Later that day we meet Andrew at Fruit Parlor Crown where his sister Lizzie works and ask him. He gets angry though and tells us he doesn't want to talk about it. Lizzie apologises for her brother and says he's been acting strange lately.

Amy and the others think that Serena should be focusing on who the new enemy is instead. Mina and Serena agree that that's important but that we shouldn't forget about the troubles of those close to us either.

In the Dark Moon Circus' tent Zirconia instructs the Amazon Trio to hurry up and find Pegasus, who is hiding in someone's beautiful dream and reminds them that they've waiting hundreds of years for this opportunity.

The Trio goes to the Dark Moon Bar and skim through photos of targets. Fisheye shows them her golden saddle which she will put on Pegasus once she finds him. Tigerseye and Hawkseye find a picture of Rita and decide she must be the one with the beautiful dream.

Meanwhile Rini and I have met with Rita and are spending time with her horses. One horse in particular, a brown one with a white mane and tail named Grace, has grown fond of me. Rini asks Rita if she has seen a white horse with wings and a horn (I immediately realize she's talking about Pegasus). Rita tells Rini that she's describing a Pegasus, a creature of dreams that has been spoken of for centuries. Rita wonders if Rini has seen it in her dreams.

That night Rini asks Luna if distance weakens love or makes it grow stronger. Luna doesn't know what to say. In the next room Serena is talking on the phone to one of the girls. When she hangs up it immediately rings. It's Darien! He tells her that he's been trying to call but that the phone has been in use all night. The two talk.

The next day Rita encounters Tigerseye at the horse-tracks. He charms her and listens to her problems helping her open up to him. As they sit down and she begins to tell him about her dream he begins to get too eager and places his hand on hers. Rita gets scared and starts to run away but Tigerseye uses his magic to create a root that comes out of the ground and trips her over.

He then counts to three and has her strapped down to a board. He summons the Remless Danko to defend himself and then walks towards her exposed Dream Mirror and peaks inside. While it's a beautiful dream, Pegasus isn't in it so he commands Danko to kill her.

Rini, with Luna, sees this and transforms into Sailor Mini Moon. Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus soon arrive and join her. I'm in the stable taking care of Grace, when I notice the commotion outside. I saddle up on Grace and transform into Sailor Kuiper (the transformation also reaches Grace, who is now wearing battle armor for horses).

Danko pulls out a massive black whip and chases the Sailor Scouts around with it. Sailor Mini Moon, exhausted, prays to Pegasus to come help them. Pegasus appears just in time and powers Mini Moon and Moon up to their Super forms. I manage to get a stab in on the Danko, and Super Sailor Moon once more performs her new attack, yelling "Super Moon Target!" which destroys the Remless. Tigerseye backflips through a portal and escapes. Pegasus also departs and as soon as he does so Super Sailor Mini Moon and Super Sailor Moon return to their regular forms.

That afternoon we all gather in Fruit Parlor Crown and ask Andrew what the deal is with Rita. He admits that he loves her so much but didn't want her to miss out on such a great opportunity because of him. Rita, who had been hiding behind the counter, hears this and stands up. She tells him she was afraid he had stopped loving her.

Andrew tells her that he could never stop loving her and they both agree to stay together even when they're miles apart. That night Rini thinks to herself that it doesn't matter where people are as long as there's love between them. Out in the back, I'm working on a new stable for Grace to stay with us.

Chapter 3: Sweat Dreams

Rini is dreaming once more of Pegasus. She yells for him to stay and tell her more about the enemy, but he just tells her to call on him whenever she's in trouble and disappears.

It's morning and Serena is in her room. Suddenly she smells fresh pie and runs down the hall to get some. When she gets to the kitchen though she finds Rini, Sammy and I have almost eaten the whole thing!

I offer Serena a bit I have left, but Rini quickly eats it herself. Serena begins to scream about not getting any. Her mother tells her she made it as a reward for Rini, Sammy and me getting 100% on our tests at school and that Serena should study more due to her low 25% mark. However she is surprised that all the pie is gone as she cut it into four pieces, one for each child. Serena looks over at the plate and sees that not one piece is left.

Rini begins to sneak out but Serena stops her. Rini pulls a face and runs away. Serena becomes furious and storms out. Seconds later though, she returns to get her umbrella and leaves again. I try to comfort her, but she slams the door on my face (must be a very bad mood to not want my company).

At the Dark Moon Bar the Amazon Trio are sorting through photos of potential targets. Fisheye teases Tigerseye over failing to find Pegasus. Hawkseye picks up a photo of Serena's mother and decides to target her as she's just his "type".

Serena meanwhile is telling the girls about her problem at Fruit Parlor Crown. They pretty much tell her to give Rini a break as she's a long way from home.

Back at home, Rini and I walk in on Ikuko looking at her photo collection. She shows us photos of Serena when she was a baby and on her first day of school (the day I first met her in this life). Rini becomes a bit sad that there's no photos of herself but cheers up when Ikuko shows her the favorite photo of hers, which features herself, Serena, Sammy, their father, Rini and me. Ikuko hugs us and tells us her dream is to be a good mother and make sure she can prepare her children for the world. Rini tells her that she feels bad about eating the pie. Ikuko says that we should go buy some more lemons to make another one. We leave to go shopping (I saddle up on Grace).

On our way home we encounter Hawkseye who uses his magic to make Ikuko's shopping bag rip and spill lemons all over the ground. He runs out to help pick them up and then pretends that Ikuko looks just like his mother that he had been searching for all over the world.

He then collapses, feigning weakness and tells us he hasn't eaten a home cooked meal on so long. Ikuko tells Rini and me to go to the shops and buy some food and something to drink. As I help Rini get on Grace and we ride away, Hawkseye smiles.

While looking for a shop, we almost run over Serena. Rini tells her about the emergency and we all buy food and race back to where we left Ikuko. When we get there we see Hawkseye flirting with her! Ikuko tells him that she's happily married and that he's way off base but he thinks he's right on target and smiles evilly. Ikuko tries to run away but Hawkseye summons the board with his magic and quickly straps her to it while revealing her Dream Mirror.

Rini, Serena and I quickly transform and confront Hawkseye (I tell Grace to hide because I don't want her to get hurt). Sailor Mini Moon attacks with Pink Sugar Heart Attack which annoys Hawkseye but doesn't do much damage at all. Sailor Moon and I then attack with a powerful Moon Spiral Heart Attack and Kuiper Star Strike, but Hawkseye simply blocks Sailor Moon's attack with his hand, and disposes of mine by blowing into a torch.

Hawkseye then summons his Remless, Cannonball who launches herself like a human cannonball at the three confused Sailor Scouts. Luckily Sailor Venus pulls us out of the way with Venus Love Chain Encircle. Tuxedo Mask and the Sailor Scouts have arrived!

Seeing the Sailor Scouts busy with the Remless, Hawkseye proceeds to view Ikuko's dream which is beautiful but doesn't contain Pegasus. Over in the battle, Sailor Jupiter attacks Cannonball with Jupiter Thunderclap Zap but it's no use.

Sailor Mini Moon, seeing no alternative, kneels and consciously prays for Pegasus to help them. Pegasus appears and powers up the two Moon Scouts and my transformation brooches to their next level with his power. Sailor Moon's Cosmic Heart Compact becomes the Crisis Moon Compact and Sailor Mini Moon's Prism Heart Compact becomes the Mini Moon Compact!

Pegasus tells Sailor Mini Moon to yell out "Super Moon Krisis Power" and tells me to yell out "Super Kuiper Krisis Power". Mini Moon tells Sailor Moon this and together we all yell out our new transformation phrases and transform into Super Sailor Moon and Super Sailor Mini Moon (I'm still Super Sailor Kuiper, but I now have a silver and gold shoulder guard on each shoulder and the Kuiper Hilt now has a foldable wing guard).

He then transforms the Pink Moon Stick into the new Crystal Chime and the Spiral Moon Heart Scepter into the Energy Rainbow Moon Wand that Super Sailor Moon had just sampled in previous battles.

Pegasus tells Super Sailor Moon and me to use our new items to channel his powers. Super Sailor Mini Moon holds up her Crystal Chime and performs Crystal Twinkle Bell. Pegasus' energy flows into the Energy Rainbow Moon Wand and the Kuiper Hilt, allowing Super Sailor Moon and I to fully perform for the first time Moon Gorgeous Meditation and Kuiper Star Shower (my variation of Moon Gorgeous Meditation)! The combined moves destroy Cannonball. Hawkseye, having failed backflips through a portal and escapes.

That night, Ikuko has everyone over for a new serving of her lemon pie. We all (except for Darien who feels embarrassed) begin fighting over who has the most until Ikuko screams out for us all just to try it. We all do and love it.

Serena whispers to Rini who she thinks her favorite mom is; her future one or her current one? Rini says that's easy because she loves them both. Ikuko tells Serena and Rini to leave some for their father and Sammy. Rini teases Serena and says that she'll eat it and just tell him Serena ate it. Serena screams at Rini and we all laugh.

Chapter 4: Baiting the Trap

Zirconia summons the Amazon Trio. He tells them that he's not happy with their failures so far. Hawkseye assures him that their first three tries were simply tests and that once they combine their efforts they will find Pegasus for sure. The three then go to the Dark Moon bar and once more start sorting through their potential targets.

Tigerseye is frustrated with Hawkseye for making such a promise to Zirconia and that now the pressure is really on. Tigerseye picks up a picture of Molly and chooses her as his target.

Later that day he tracks her down as she's waiting for Melvin. He approaches her and begins to flirt with her but she quickly excuses herself when Melvin arrives and the two run away. Tigerseye doesn't understand why she wasn't impressed with him.

He goes back to the Dark Moon circus tent where Hawkseye shows him a cage that he has designed to capture Pegasus. He explains that while normally Pegasus exists out of phases with this dimension so can't be physically caught; this cage creates a sub-dimension inside itself that will make Pegasus corporeal and trap him. Tigerseye sets out once again to get Molly, this time to use her as bait for Pegasus.

He finds her in a library looking at nursing books. He deduces that she wants to be a nurse so runs into her outside and pretends to be ill and tells her he only has days to live. Molly begins to feel sorry for him and agrees to be his girlfriend until he passes away. Later on she tells Serena, the girls and I and we're all surprised and shocked. She then meets up with Melvin who devastated but loves Molly for her kindness. Molly is sad that she upset Melvin.

Serena, the girls and I see this conversation. Rini decides to keep an eye on Melvin and finds him drowning his sorrows in a pile of milkshakes. Molly then meets up with Tigerseye who begins to make a serious move on her. Molly then realizes what a jerk he is and tells him that she's changed her mind. Tigerseye then reveals his true identity and straps her to his panel and has a look at her dream.

Serena, Rini and I, who had come to check on Molly, see her being attacked and transform. Tigerseye summons the Remless, Juggling Jackal who attacks us with several fireball attacks. Sailor Mini Moon who remembers Pegasus' message to her to call for him any time she needs help uses Crystal Twinkle Bell.

Pegasus appears and distracts the Remless and Tigerseye. Moon, Mini Moon and I then run to Molly. As we get to her though, Tigerseye activates the cage. Pegasus flies to help us but Super Sailor Moon, Super Sailor Mini Moon and I realize it's a trap and yell for him to stop. The cage activates in full but it doesn't work on Pegasus and he simply flies right through it.

Juggling Jackal pulls out some knives to throw at us but Tuxedo Mask arrives and stops her with a three rose attack. Super Sailor Moon and I attack with Moon Gorgeous Meditation and Kuiper Star Shower, finishing her off. Tigerseye retreats.

As we help Molly down she looks up and sees Pegasus flying away. We all smile. That night Molly comes to visit Melvin who's feeling sick after drinking all those milkshakes. She gives him a present, another milkshake!

Chapter 5: Perfect Couple

Two of Darien's old high school friends, Sayuri and Kobi, are walking to Darien's apartment to catch up with him and meet his girlfriend. Kobi comments on how he thinks Darien's place will be really messy because he's a guy. Sayuri tells him that that just confirmed that his own place is a mess.

When they arrive they're greeted by Darien who welcomes them in and gives them some coffee he had just made. Kobi's surprised by how clean his place is and comments on how Darien must be on the "Clean Team".

Serena, Rini and I then enter and the girls begin fighting with each other and drooling over Darien. We quickly apologise for their behavior and introduce ourselves. Rini and I become suspicious of Sayuri who obviously likes Darien.

Later that day Rini becomes paranoid that Darien will fall for Sayuri who has more in common with him and she will cease to exist! She tracks Serena and me down, who're deciding on which plushy to buy for Serena.

Rini tells her to grow up because Darien may choose someone else. Serena and I become worried for a second but quickly remember how strong their love is and tell Rini not to worry.

Elsewhere Sayuri runs into Tigerseye who is targeting her. He pretends to be an intellectual from France. Darien then runs up and the two walk together. Sayuri tells Darien that she wants to buy a tie for the man she likes. Darien is oblivious to the fact that she's talking about him and asks who for.

Suddenly Tigerseye reappears and pins Darien down with a knife attack while trapping Sayuri to the regular panel. He peeks into her dream looking for Pegasus but can't see him. Rini, Serena and I (who am dragging Serena with Rini to find Darien) see the attack and transform.

Tigerseye summons the Remless, Balloon Girl Booko who blows up and flies towards Darien! Super Sailor Moon leaps between them to save the man she loves. The Remless squashes Super Sailor Moon who slowly begins to suffocate. Tigerseye retreats, having not found Pegasus.

Darien reveals Super Sailor Moon's identity to Sayuri by yelling out Serena's name. Sayuri realizes that they are meant to be together and that their love is important to this world. Super Sailor Mini Moon performs Crystal Twinkle Bell which summons Pegasus. Darien grabs one of the knives holding him down and uses it to pop the Remless (I do the same with the blade of the Kuiper Hilt).

Super Sailor Moon and I then perform Moon Gorgeous Meditation and Kuiper Star Shower, which destroy her. That afternoon Sayuri gives Kobi the tie, realizing that he's the one for her.

Chapter 6: Much Ado About Kitten

Darien is helping Rini out with some school work. When she starts to thank him though, Serena gets angry and interrupts and tries to get Darien to help her. Serena and Rini end up fighting and Darien stands up in frustration and tells them to stop fighting.

Luna and Artemis enter. Luna is very happy with some new gossip; Artemis has a crush on a nun who works in the church! Artemis tells her that she's misunderstood but Luna doesn't want to hear it and enjoys teasing him. Darien says that the nun is rather good looking and doesn't blame him. Serena and Rini look at him angrily.

Elsewhere, there's a burst of pink energy and clouds in the sky as something falls to the ground. A high pitched voice can be heard screaming and then commenting on working on that landing.

Back at Serena's Darien and I decide to take Artemis away from the girls for some guy talk. After we go, Rini and Serena talk about Artemis and Luna breaking up before they even knew they were a couple. Luna begins to think seriously about her teasing.

Down the road, Darien and I tell Artemis not to worry about what Luna thinks but Artemis says that he doesn't understand either. Suddenly a little pink kitten walks up to them and calls Artemis "Daddy". Luna, who had followed him to talk to him sees this and goes ballistic at Artemis for first seeing a woman and now having a daughter!

In the Dark Moon Circus tent, the Amazon Trio decides to target the nun Artemis likes (out of pure coincidence). Tigerseye gets right on it and goes to the church where the nun works. He pretends to be a parishioner interested in the church. After commenting on her flower arranging the nun confides in him that she's always wanted to make beautiful flower arrangements.

At Mina's house, Artemis returns home to see Mina furious about something. After apologizing for numerous things he did he finally notices the phone is off the hook. Mina tells him that she'd just spoken to Serena who had filled her in. Mina becomes furious over the fact that he has had an affair with a human woman and has had a daughter. She tells him that she's always looked up to him but that she no longer can.

Back at the church, Tigerseye has made his move on the nun and strapped her down to the usual panel and looked in her dream mirror. Artemis and I leap out of nowhere and attack Tigerseye but get hit and knocked to the ground. Mina, who had come to the church with Artemis and me, transforms into Sailor Venus and attacks. Tigerseye summons Mikiguramiko who quickly transforms into a boxing kangaroo and magically makes Artemis her joey!

Sailor Venus attacks with Venus Love Chain Encircle. As the Remless is hit though, Artemis screams out in pain. They're linked! Serena and Rini who have just arrived transform into Super Sailor Moon and Super Sailor Mini Moon. Sailor Mercury, Mars and Jupiter and Luna arrive also.

Luna tries to rescue Artemis by biting the Remless and even though it causes Artemis pain, he tells Luna to keep doing it. She's eventually thrown off and knocked out. Artemis, having enough of this, bites the pouch that's holding him, The Remless throws him out.

Tuxedo Mask then appears and attacks with a rose attack. He poses in a tree and pulls the kitten from before out of his hat. The kitten runs to the girls and greets Super Sailor Mini Moon who yells out the kitten's name, Diana in surprise.

Diana tells Super Sailor Mini Moon that she can fix this problem. Super Sailor Mini Moon then performs Crystal Twinkle Bell which summons Pegasus who powers up Super Sailor Moon's Moon Gorgeous Meditation and my Kuiper Star Shower, which defeat the Remless.

Later as we all watch the nun smiling at a wedding in the church we ask Diana how she knows Rini. She explains that she's Artemis and Luna's daughter from the future and Small Lady's companion. Artemis then explains to Luna that he wasn't looking at the nun in the first place, he was looking at the church and thinking it would be nice to get married there one day. Luna begins to blush. Diana officially says her greetings to us and hopes that we can all become good friends.

Chapter 7: A Pegasus Page Turner

All the girls and I are in the Fruit Parlor Crown talking about the new smash hit novel, The Moonlight Pegasus written by Tomoko Takashi. Raye begins to tease Serena about liking something other than a comic book but once Amy admits to liking it she begins to wonder if she should read it. Rini looks at Lita and I who seem lost in thought.

Later on, Lita and I tell Serena and Rini that we were friends with Tomoko Takashi at her old school and that we encouraged her to keep writing when she was about to give up. Rini and Serena are impressed that without us, they wouldn't have the fantastic Moonlight Pegasus to read. They talk Lita and me into going to visit her. Luna correctly accuses them of wanting to do this for their own benefit rather than Lita's and mine.

In the Dark Moon Circus' tent Zirconia is tired of the Trio's failings and chooses their next target for them, who happens to be Tomoko! At Tomoko's house, Serena, the girls and I arrive to see all of the publishers and staff outside her gate. They ask us if we know where she is as her manuscript is due tomorrow. Lita and I run away upset.

We run to a nearby river when we had first met Tomoko and find her there. We ask her what's wrong and Tomoko explains that she's worried that she can never write a follow-up novel as great as Moonlight Pegasus. Tigerseye sees this conversation from the brush where he's hiding and begins to scheme.

Later that night, Serena and Luna find Lita and me by ourselves in the Fruit Parlor Crown. Lizzie asks them if they know what happened and they tell her they don't know. Luna then realizes that Rini's gone. Serena is annoyed and assumes that she's gone back to Tomoko's house.

Back at Tomoko's, Tomoko is thinking about a boy she liked at school that she was using as her muse but since she saw him with a girlfriend she has lost all of her motivation. Rini yells at her from the street that she's seen Pegasus and that she's glad that someone else has had the same dream and asks her to write another book. Tomoko doesn't know what she's talking about and closes the curtain.

Lita and I then join Rini and tell Tomoko that her story isn't just hers anymore and that people all over now enjoy her story. Tigerseye appears in Tomoko's room, disguised as her new manager but almost immediately reveals his true form and chases her out of her window onto her balcony.

Me, Lita, Rini and Serena, who had just arrived, all transform. Sailor Jupiter attacks with Jupiter Thunderclap Zap but the attack misses. Tigerseye summons the Remless, Magician Keiko who ties Sailor Jupiter, Super Sailor Moon, Super Sailor Mini Moon and me up in chains. Sailor Jupiter uses Jupiter Thunder Crash but that just shocks us all.

Tigerseye checks Tomoko's Dream Mirror but doesn't find Pegasus. Tuxedo Mask arrives and frees us. Tigerseye retreats. Super Sailor Mini Moon summons Pegasus with Crystal Twinkle Bell and Super Sailor Moon and I defeat Magician Keiko with Moon Gorgeous Meditation and Kuiper Star Shower.

Tomoko, weakened, sees Pegasus fly away. She becomes inspired. Soon after, Tomoko tells Lita and me that she'll keep writing and that she wants us to read it before anyone else. Lita tells her she'd love to read her work as she's always been her number one fan.

Chapter 8: A Teacher's Lesson

Rini is dreaming of Pegasus and asks him why he won't trust her and let her tell the others that she knows him. Pegasus tells her that he's sorry and that he can't be her friend.

In the Dark Moon Circus tent Zirconia informs the Amazon Trio that the Pegasus they see in this world is in fact just his shadow and that his real form exists in the world of dreams. This inspires Tigerseye to find the Remless, Heavy-head-a-peeko who has the ability to enter dreams through people's shadows. He explains to her that they have to capture Pegasus and she tells him that once she corrupts the owner of the dream he's hiding in, Pegasus will be theirs.

Rini meanwhile is outside drawing an assignment for her art class. Her two friends are impressed by her landscape which includes Pegasus in the middle. It's actually very good! Her teacher, Miss Marino sees it though and tells her that she can't let her pass because their assignment was to draw the landscape and not use their imagination. This upsets Rini and makes the teacher moody.

Later that day, Serena, Rini and I run into the teacher while shopping. The teacher seems depressed and comments to herself that she wishes she could make friends as easily as Rini. By pure chance the teacher has been targeted by the Dark Moon and Tigerseye once again is sent to inspect her Dream Mirror. He disguises himself as a fortune teller and she begins to open up to him about her self-doubts about her teaching. He quickly becomes bored and reveals his true self and straps her to the board to summon her mirror.

Nearby, Rini, Serena and I are heading home when we run into Darien. Suddenly we hear Miss Marino being attacked and transform. We run to her aid. Tigerseye, who has already checked Miss Marino's dream, summons Heavy-head-a-peeko and then departs.

Super Sailor Mini Moon uses Crystal Twinkle Bell to summon Pegasus but as soon as he appears, Heavy-head-a-peeko flies towards him and enters him, going straight into Super Sailor Mini Moon's mind as she is the one that Pegasus is hiding in. Super Sailor Mini Moon's eyes go blank as her mind is invaded.

In her mind, Heavy-head-a-peeko tries to tempt Super Sailor Mini Moon with a harness to place on the frozen Pegasus and tells her that if she does so she can control Pegasus. Super Sailor Mini Moon tells her that she doesn't want to control him; she wants to be his friend. She then yells for her to get out of her mind. Pegasus is suddenly freed and expels the Remless from Super Sailor Mini Moon's dream.

Back in the real world, Super Sailor Moon and I see the Remless and defeat it with Moon Gorgeous Meditation and Kuiper Star Shower. Soon after, Miss Marino now remembering her dream to be a good teacher tells Rini that even though she can't pass her in the activity she actually loves her painting. She tells Rini that she'll see her in class and walks away motivated.

That night, a mystical item, the Stallion Reve, materializes in Rini's room. It begins to glow and Pegasus appears in it. He tells her that he wants to be her friend too and that they can now talk any time that they wish. Rini is happy but tells him to wait a second as she changes into her pajamas. This makes Pegasus uncomfortable and he blushes. Rini doesn't understand what's wrong. Once clothed, Rini tells him that he must have a real name and asks him what it is. Pegasus apologises and explains that he can't tell her yet. This doesn't bother Rini who is thrilled to have him as a friend finally.

Chapter 9: The Trouble With Love

All the girls and I are studying in Darien's apartment. Darien his helping Amy with her math and the two seem to be bonding quite a bit over each other's' intelligence. This makes Serena jealous and she jumps in between them. The rest of us tell Serena to stop being silly.

Diana then smells smoke and runs to the balcony where she sees lots of black smoke. She screams out it's an inferno which causes all of us to panic and results in Raye tripping over and spraying Darien's place with the fire extinguisher. Raye offers to let Darien stay at one of the spare rooms at the Hikawa Shrine while his place gets cleaned so he can finish his report for offers to stay with him to calm down Serena who doesn't trust Raye with her boyfriend.

At the Dark Moon's circus tent the Amazon Trio asks Zirconia why exactly they're after Pegasus but he tells them not to question his orders and commands them to find him. At their bar they soon decide to target, Raye.

That afternoon Darien arrives at the Hikawa Shrine and introduces himself to Raye's grandpa. Chad spies on this introduction with the girls and me and begins to panic. We mention that Raye and Darien used to date which makes Chad go crazy.

That night Darien decides to have a warm bath. Hilariously, Raye walks in on him and sees him completely naked. Chad sees her see him naked and freaks out more. As Raye gets back to her room she runs into Serena who's' dressed up as the "Red Ninja" spying on her and the two quickly get into a fight over what Raye saw.

Chad heads outside and heats up the bath water to extra hot to get his revenge on Darien. That night, Rini talks to Pegasus who explains that love makes people act strangely. The next day, Grandpa takes Chad out to find himself a girlfriend. They both fail miserably.

At the temple Raye is approached by Tigerseye who quickly straps her down and summons her Dream Mirror. He checks it and finds lots of beautiful dreams though no Pegasus. Serena, Rini and I, who have been spying on her, transform. Tigerseye retreats and leaves his Remless, Misegaiko to take care of them.

Darien and Diana hear the noise but think it's just a joke and ignore it. Sailor Mercury and Venus luckily arrive and attack with Venus Love Chain Encircle and Mercury Ice Storm Splash as does Sailor Jupiter who attacks with Jupiter Thunderclap Zap.

Super Sailor Mini Moon then summons Pegasus with Crystal Twinkle Bell and Super Sailor Moon and I then defeat her with Moon Gorgeous Meditation and Kuiper Star Shower.

That afternoon the girls, Diana, Darien, Chad and I have drinks in Crown Fruit Parlor. Chad apologizes for not being able to save her because he wasn't there. Raye snobs him but tells him that he's forgiven.

Chapter 10: Phony Fairy

Rini, Serena and I are browsing a book store when Rini finds a book with beautiful pictures of fairies in it. She asks Serena to buy it for her. Serena agrees to buy it for her but tells Rini that she owes her. As we're walking home, Rini is so absorbed in the book that she walks right into a man who just happens to be the book's artist!

Later that night, Pegasus checks in on Rini and finds her looking at the book. Rini tells him all about the artist and how they had talked about his dreams where he sees the fairies and flowers in his book. She also mentions how she had asked him if he would like to find a woman who's like the fairies in his dreams and how he blushed. Pegasus tells Rini that the flowers look like the flowers where he comes from... though he doesn't give her any more information.

In the Dark Moon Circus, the Amazon Trio is looking through more photos of targets. Fisheye sees the photo of the artist and, much to Tigerseye and Hawkseye's disappointment, chooses him as her target.

The next day Rini and the artist are talking in the forest when the artist sees a fairy! (Fisheye in disguise.) He races after her and finds her standing in the middle of a lake. She tells him that she is indeed a fairy and the two begin to get close. Diana, who had been with Rini, walks up to Fisheye and begins to smell her feet. Fisheye freaks out and runs away. Moments later while having a shower back at the circus she swears to rid the world of cats once they take it over.

Later on at The Hikawa Shrine, Rini and Diana tell the girls and me about what happened. Diana tells us that the woman definitely wasn't human but also wasn't a fairy because she smelt... "Fishy". Serena suggests she was a fish fairy but the girls and I don't buy it. We all agree to keep an eye on the author and head to the park in two groups.

Serena, Rini and I arrive first (since we were riding on Grace at this time) and spot the author with Fisheye. He tells her that he loves her and wants to marry her. As they're rolling around on the ground they crush a flower. The artist sees this and gets up. Fisheye becomes concerned about the flower staining her dress. The artist realizes that she can't be a fairy because she cares more about fashion than a beautiful flower.

He tells her he can't marry her and goes to leave. Fisheye becomes furious and reveals her real form and straps him to a panel and summons his dream mirror. She checks his dreams but doesn't find Pegasus. Rini, Serena and I transform and announce our presence (can we please be sneaky just once). Fisheye summons the first male Remless, Tsudamatero which traps Super Sailor Moon on a tightrope. Super Sailor Moon falls but Tuxedo Mask arrives and saves her.

Super Sailor Mini Moon summons Pegasus with Crystal Twinkle Bell and Super Sailor Moon and I finish the Remless off with Moon Gorgeous Meditation and Kuiper Star Shower. Fisheye retreats. Moments later the artist wakes up and tells Rini that he saw three fairies (Super Sailor Mini Moon, Super Sailor Moon, and Super Sailor Kuiper (do I really look like a fairy?)). Elsewhere in the park Mina, Raye, Lita and Amy are lost and unable to find me, Serena or Rini.

Chapter 11: Driven Dreamer

Amy is walking home when she sees Darien with a woman! The woman gives Darian a key and tells him to come by anytime. Amy assumes Darien is having an affair and approaches him. Turns out they're just friends though and that the key is for Darien's car that she had fixed. The woman and Amy become friends and Amy decides to help her out with a car she's working on.

Serena and the rest of us come over to check out the woman but are revealed when we knock over a pile of tires. Amy tells us that she had made a mistake and that Darien isn't cheating on Serena at all. Later on, Darien explains that the woman and her late husband had had a dream to fix an old car and that since her husband died she has been trying to fulfill that dream.

Hawkseye then arrives dressed as her husband. This shocks her and she passes out. We take her to the hospital and are told that she's very ill and needs to rest. Amy decides to finish the car repairs for her.

That night Rini talks to Pegasus who explains how people's dreams can change and that now Amy's dream is to help someone else realize their dream.

The next day Hawkseye visits the woman in the hospital and tries to convince her that she should give up on her dream. Rini arrives and convinces her otherwise. The three go back to her garage and see Amy, Raye, Serena, Lita, Mina and me working on her car. Hawkseye tries to convince her that her dream is foolish but the woman tires of him and tells him that she was a fool to think he was anything like her late husband.

Hawkseye then grabs her and kidnaps her in his car. Serena, Darien, Amy and Rini jump into Darien's car and pursue them (I follow behind on Grace). Hawkseye straps the woman to the usual panel and inspects her dream mirror, finding no Pegasus once again. The girls and Darien eventually catch up to them and transform.

Sailor Mercury attacks with Mercury Ice Storm Splash but Hawkseye deflects it with a fire blast. He summons the Remless, Buranko who traps Sailor Mercury, Super Sailor Moon and Super Sailor Mini Moon on swings and cuts the ropes one by one, forcing them to grab onto each other. As the final rope is cut Tuxedo Mask saves them but comments on how much weight Sailor Moon has put on. He didn't see Mini Moon and Mercury hanging onto her.

I then arrive (as Super Sailor Kuiper), and tell the others it's time to do Buranko in. Super Sailor Mini Moon uses Crystal Twinkle Bell to summon Pegasus so Super Sailor Moon and I can use Moon Gorgeous Meditation and Kuiper Star Shower to defeat the Remless. Hawkseye has retreated once again.

The next day the repairs on the car have been finished! The woman and Amy start the car and drive it out of the garage. Suddenly is stops and the engine explodes! They both laugh and the woman tells Amy that she won't give up on her dream.

Chapter 12: Cutting it Close

Rini, Serena and I come across a young girl who is practicing kendo sword fighting. We realize that she's living in a tent under a bridge and take her home to live with us. The girl quickly helps out around the house by helping Serena's mother cut vegetables. When asked about her own mother, the girl gets upset.

The next day we watch her practice with an older woman. The woman beats her in the match and then continues to beat her with her kendo stick and tell her that she'll never get her dream of being Japan's best swordsman. The girl reveals that that's her mother. Serena, Rini and I go to her house that afternoon to talk to her.

We beat on the front doors and yell out that we want to speak with her but are embarrassed when we realize that no one's home and that the mother is just getting back from shopping. We confront the mother who whispers to herself that she loves her daughter but that she's trying too hard. Serena and I begin to suspect that the mother may actually be trying to help the girl.

Meanwhile, Tigerseye has targeted the girl and has approached her as a swordsman from a rival school. He begins to summon the panel that he usually straps down his targets but the girl senses it and quickly turns around. Tigerseye senses that he'll have to try a more indirect approach.

He beats her in a kendo match and tells her that he'll train her. He invites her to follow him. While they're walking, Lita and Raye see them and follow them suspecting something fishy is going on.

Tigerseye tells the girl to close her eyes as part of his training. She begins to suspect something is wrong but he straps her to the panel and inspects her Dream Mirror. As per usual he doesn't find Pegasus. Super Sailor Moon, Super Sailor Mini Moon, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter and I arrive.

Sailor Jupiter attacks with Jupiter Thunderclap Zap which gets Tigerseye's attention. He summons the Remless, Ietoriko to attack them while he retreats. Sailor Mars attacks her with Mars Fire Ignite. This causes a bit of damage but the Remless soon traps us all in a red web cage. Luckily Sailor Jupiter destroys it with her Jupiter Thunder Crash. The Remless then attacks us with a web ladder attack though humorously can't make a sixth ladder. Sailor Mars sees her chance and attacks with Mars Celestial Fire Surround

The Remless counters by tying us all up in a web. The little girl sees this and tries to attack the Remless but her sword gets blasted with a web. The girl fights and fights to free her sword but refuses to let go. Super Sailor Moon and I yell at her to run and stop trying to win. The girl then realizes that her mother was telling to stop looking at small battles and look instead at the bigger picture. She releases her sword which flies towards the Remless and hits it on her head. The girl unties us!

Super Sailor Mini Moon uses Crystal Twinkle Bell to summon Pegasus, allowing Super Sailor Moon and me to defeat the Remless with Moon Gorgeous Meditation and Kuiper Star Shower. Later that day the girl enters a rematch with her mother. Instead of using physical force though she defeats her with a trap. She tells her mother that she learnt her lesson and they both go home happy.

Chapter 13: Clothes Call

Serena, the girls and I are at a fashion show of a famous designer called Yoshiki. The girls all love his new looks (me, not so much) and absolutely love his final design of a wedding dress. That night Rini begins to draw what she thinks she'll look like on her wedding day. Pegasus appears and asks her what she's doing. Rini tells him and he asks her who the groom will be. Rini asks Pegasus how she'll know who the right person is. Pegasus tells her she'll know when she sees him.

In the Dark Moon Circus, Hawkseye and Tigerseye are looking at photos of potential targets. Fisheye, who had also been at the fashion show returns and sees them holding a photo of the designer. She immediately decides to target him. The next day Yoshiki realizes that he's in a slump and can't find the right inspiration for his designs. He then sees Fisheye walking past him, becomes inspired and runs up to ask her if she will model for him. She agrees.

Later on Fisheye is causing a lot of trouble in the studio. She's fighting with the assistants and begins yelling at everyone. Yoshiki enters. She runs up to him and while flirting with him, begins to convince him to change his designs. Yoshiki's assistant quits out of frustration though promises to return when this is all over.

Yoshiki goes to sit alone in a park to think and meets Serena and me, who have been clothes shopping with Darien. We talk and Yoshiki shares his dream with us. Through our conversation, Serena and I remind Yoshiki why he was inspired to design in the first place. Serena jokingly asks him if he'll design a wedding dress for her and he actually agrees!

Yoshiki then returns to his studio and tells Fisheye to get out. Fisheye transforms into her Dark Moon Circus clothes, straps him down and summons his Dream Mirror. She inspects it and doesn't find Pegasus.

Serena, Rini and I, who came by so he could design Serena's dress, see him in trouble and transform. Fisheye calls forth the Remless Sea Lion who in turn summons a second Remless, a ball who apparently is related to the Remless Balloon Girl Booko from earlier.

Fisheye retreats and the Sea Lion leaps through her portal with her and begins to eat her foot (she is a fish after-all). Tuxedo Mask appears and pops the ball who transforms into a human-ish form.

Super Sailor Mini Moon summons Pegasus with Crystal Twinkle Bell and Super Sailor Moon and I destroy the Remless with Moon Gorgeous Meditation and Kuiper Star Shower. Super Sailor Moon goes to check on Yoshiki. As he looks at her, he becomes inspired.

At Yoshiki's next fashion show, Serena, the girls and I are once more in attendance. As the show starts we're all surprised to see that almost every design features mini-skirts and that a couple of the models look like Sailor Moon (I'm liking this show more than the last one). As the wedding dress comes out Serena exclaims that it's hers. Raye and the others demand to know what she means and we begin to tell them. Rini thinks to herself how grateful all the girls in the world are to people like Yoshiki for helping to make their dreams come true.

Chapter 14: Double Trouble

The girls and I are in Crown talking about Mina. Rini says that she saw Mina with a very studious boyfriend. Diana who's looking out the window comments that Mina's boyfriend doesn't look like that at all. We all go over to the window to look and see Mina with a cool biker guy.

When Mina comes in we confront her and she admits that she's dating two guys at the same time. I tell her that it's not fair to either guy but Mina doesn't seem to understand and just seems happy to be dating two hot guys who could potentially turn out to be her true love (she really needs my advice on how to treat a man).

At the Dark Moon Circus big top Tigerseye (the biker) returns. Hawkseye (who is Mina's other boyfriend) asks him how he's going. Tigerseye tells him that he'll get her dreams soon. Hawkseye tells him that he'll get her dreams first.

That night Rini talks to Pegasus who tells her that in life one must experience a lot of people to find out which one is your destiny. The next day all we follow Mina as she goes to meet one of the guys. Hilariously she's accidentally arrange a date with both guys at the same time.

She decides to have a date with them both and keeps them busy seeing movies, buying drinks and waiting for her to "make a phone call" until she's finally caught out and Tigerseye and Hawkseye see each other. They both become furious and reveal their true forms.

Mina is shocked and dramatically accuses them of deceiving her. They both tell her that she was deceiving them as well. They strap her top the panel, summon her Dream Mirror and fight to inspect her dream. The pull and tug at the mirror, hurting Mina who screams out for them to stop. They finally realize that Pegasus isn't in her dream.

Super Sailor Moon and the rest of us Scouts appear and try to rescue Mina. Hawkseye and Tigerseye summon two Remless, Hyptanko and Bakanko to take care of them.

Artemis runs over to Mina who struggles against her restraints and actually breaks free all by herself! She then transforms into Sailor Venus and attacks Hawkseye and Tigerseye with Venus Crescent Beam of Anger. They both retreat. Super Sailor Mini Moon then summons Pegasus with Crystal Twinkle Bell and Super Sailor Moon and I then defeats the two remaining Remlesses (separately) with Moon Gorgeous Meditation and Kuiper Star Shower. Later on Artemis talks to Mina. Mina realizes that there's no rush to find true love and that she has all the time in the world.

Chapter 15: Recipe for Danger

Rini, Serena and I are shopping in their grocery store in Juban when we see an elderly woman causing a scene with a cashier over an expired sale. When the cashier gives in and decides to extend the deal for her, the woman abuses it and buys several more items.

Soon after, it begins to rain. Darien who was walking outside sees the woman and offers to share his umbrella with her. She immediately assumes that he has ulterior motives and refuses his help. This shocks Darien so much that he doesn't see an oncoming truck and is almost hit.

Artemis, Luna and Diana see this and are surprised. Diana, feeling defensive of her prince, runs after the woman. She ends up tripping over though and is seen by the woman. She picks her up and takes her inside where she cares for her and cooks for her. Luna and Artemis are worried but also jealous because the food looks so good.

Meanwhile at Crown, Serena, Rini and I tell the girls about the woman. Raye tells us that she knows who she is and explains that she has a reputation. Lita then exclaims that she knows the old man sitting across the room and says that he could be a famous cook... but then ponders what a famous cook would be doing in a place like this. That night Rini asks Pegasus about the old woman. Pegasus tells her not to worry as she hasn't harmed anyone and she seems content living the way she is.

While walking with Diana the next day, Rini and I run into the woman who invites us into her house. We decide to accept the offer and are treated to some amazing cooking. The woman tells us about her dream to serve lots of guests great food, and that among her biggest supporters of her dream were my parents, Tim and Dianne.

Our meal is interrupted by the arrival of several gangsters who're trying to convince the woman to sell her house. Hawkseye shows up and gets rid of them in an attempt to befriend the woman but she's cynical and assumes he's up to something and walks back inside. He doesn't take this well and busts inside anyway. He reveals his true self and straps the woman to the usual panel and summons her Dream Mirror and examines it, once more not finding Pegasus.

Serena arrives and transforms with Rini and me. Hawkseye calls forth the Remless, Autobiko who begins to tear up the place before retreating. We take the battle outside where Tuxedo Mask's rose attack puts a stop to it. Super Sailor Mini Moon then summons Pegasus with Crystal Twinkle Bell and Super Sailor Moon and I defeat it with Moon Gorgeous Meditation and Kuiper Star Shower.

As the dust settles the elderly man from Crown arrives and tells the woman that it's been 20 years but he still has the same dream of turning the house into a restaurant with her. The woman's happy to hear this and they immediately start their new business. Later on we are all treated to the first courses served in this new restaurant. Joy!

Chapter 16: Kicking Into High Gear

A man's driving a truck through a tunnel when suddenly he's attacked by a Pegasus and crashes! The next day at Rini's school, Rini and her friends are looking at the most popular boy in school, Robert. Rini doesn't seem to know who he is but her friends love him. After school Robert approaches Rini and asks her out. Rini doesn't know what to think.

When she gets home she asks Pegasus but he tells her that he can't help her with this and that she must decide for herself who she likes. Downstairs Serena and I are watching the news and are shocked to see a news report about a Pegasus attacking people. We meet the girls at Crown and talk about the boy who likes Rini. Rini tells us that she doesn't like him. The girls then suggest that maybe she likes someone else. Rini laughs it off.

We then bring up Pegasus and wonder aloud how much we can actually trust him. Rini leaps to his defense and Amy suspects that Rini knows more about Pegasus than she is letting on. At the Dark Moon Circus, Tigerseye and Hawkseye are getting bored of looking for targets. Fisheye approaches them and sees a photo of Robert and decides to approach him.

She immediately finds him at school practicing soccer and tries to flirt with him but he's not interested at all. Furious, Fisheye quickly reveals her true form and captures him and peaks in his Dream Mirror. Rini, who had come to meet him, sees this. Serena and I, who have been following Rini, also sees this. Together we transform.

Super Sailor Moon, Super Sailor Mini Moon and I confront Fisheye but she summons the fake Pegasus Remless, Mawashitaro. Super Sailor Mini Moon summons Pegasus to help them with Crystal Twinkle Bell but as soon as he appears Mawashitaro traps us in a force field with Fisheye, separating us from Pegasus' power. I try to use Kuiper Star Shower to prove them wrong, but nothing happens.

Sailor Venus, Mars, Jupiter and Mercury arrive. Sailor Jupiter and Mars attack the barrier with Jupiter Thunderclap Zap and Mars Celestial Fire Surround but the attacks aren't strong enough. Pegasus asks them to let him make them stronger, but they don't trust him. Super Sailor Mini Moon begs them to believe in him. Pegasus then begins to attack the barrier by himself, obviously causing himself pain. The Sailor Scouts finally tell him they trust him.

Pegasus flies high up into the sky and releases a powerful golden blast of energy from his horn which powers up the Sailor Scouts' transformation sticks into their new Super versions. The gold energy then envelopes each of them and transforms them into their Super forms for the very first time!

The four of them then attack the barrier with powered up versions of their regular attacks, Venus Love Chain Encircle, Jupiter Thunderclap Zap, Mars Celestial Fire Surround and Mercury Ice Storm Splash which destroys the barrier. Pegasus then gives Super Sailor Moon and me his energy so we can use Moon Gorgeous Meditation and Kuiper Star Shower to destroy the Remless. Fisheye teleports away.

Later on, Rini talks to Robert and tells him that she's not ready for any relationship. Serena and the rest of us listen to the conversation from behind a bush. Serena suddenly gets beeped by Darien who is waiting for her at a movie theatre. Raye says she can't believe Darien is still with Serena. Their fighting reveals our location to Rini who accuses us of spying on her.

Chapter 17: Beach Blanket Bungle

Serena and the girls are relaxing at the beach with me and Sammy. Their peace is disturbed however by some hooligans trying to pick them up. Sammy, acting very Yakuza-ish, intimidates them and they back off. Amy thanks him and tells him that he should be having fun as well as protect them. Sammy blushes and the other girls suspect that Sammy likes Amy.

As I stare out into the ocean, I get another flashback. The vision of the mermaid that saved me has become even more clear than before. Along with a stunning pink tail, she had flowing blonde hair in ponytails.

In the Dark Moon Circus, Zirconia is losing his patience with the Amazon Trio. He tells them that their next target is Amy, but they say that she may be difficult due to her intelligence. Zirconia yells at them to hurry up and find Pegasus forcing Tigerseye to promise that if they fail this time, Zirconia can do what he likes with them. Hawkseye and Fisheye are very nervous.

Later on at the beach, the three of them sit at a bar to plan their strategy. Tigerseye sees Amy and approaches her. He invites her to his "private beach" but before she can answer Serena and the rest of us chime in that we'd love to go. Tigerseye starts to say that he only meant Amy but before he can, Amy tells him that she wouldn't feel right and walks away. Back at our place at the beach, Amy tells us that she's not comfortable with men right now but that one day she'll come out of her shell for the right guy. Sammy thinks to himself.

Later that day Amy takes Sammy out to sea in a raft. Tigerseye sees this opportunity and swims up to them on a dolphin. When he says hello, Sammy isn't impressed with him at all. Tigerseye clicks his fingers and causes the place where Sammy's sitting to break, sending him into the water. Amy dives in after him and manages to drag him to shore.

While giving him CPR, Tigerseye ponders to himself why she cares so much for him and wonders if he has anyone that would do that for him. As soon as Sammy's revived, Tigerseye transforms and straps Amy to the usual panel. Sammy tries to save her but he's just not strong enough. The Super Sailor Scouts and I arrive to save the day.

Tigerseye summons the Remless, Puppunko who starts popping small explosive balls out of the top of her head and throwing them at us. Tigerseye walks over and inspects Amy's Dream Mirror and finds no trace of Pegasus. Eventually Mini Moon summons Pegasus with Crystal Twinkle Bell and Super Sailor Moon and I defeat the Remless with Moon Gorgeous Meditation and Kuiper Star Shower. Tigerseye had already retreated.

That night on the beach as we all watch the fireworks, Raye, Lita and Mina talk about how next year they hope they'll have boyfriends to share this with (as if Lita and Mina have a chance, Raye may be able to do so with Chad). Serena says that she'll bring Darien. Rini says that she will. Amy and Sammy sit down on the beach watching the fireworks together.

Chapter 18: Tutu Treachery

Serena and Rini see an ad for auditions for the Jazzel Ballet and go to try out (Dragging me into it as well, and I didn't want to go)! While in the audition we see the woman in the lead role, Kariko being scolded by the director. She seems very upset.

Later that day in Crown, we tell the girls about the audition. Serena and I made it apparently but Rini was told she was too small. Raye and the others tell us they might try as well. The next day in the ballet studio, the girls and I rock up in our own leotards. Fisheye, now targeting the director, is also in the studio. While practicing, the director is fascinated by Fisheye's performance and says she'd be perfect for the lead role. Kariko sees this and is upset.

After practice, Serena, Rini and I see Kariko sitting alone in a park. We talk to her and find out that she's in love with the director and that she wants to make his dream of putting on the best ballet performance come true. We then sneak back into the studio and see Fisheye flirting with the director, trying to get him to tell her his dream. Serena and Rini trip over though and we interrupt her plan. Fisheye excuses herself and the director tells Serena and me that he wants to see us on stage.

The next night on stage, Fisheye is ready for her starring role when the director tells her that he never actually said that she had been given the role only that her dancing was really great. Kariko sees this and runs up to him and embraces him. Fisheye transforms and straps the director to the usual panel. Serena, Rini and I transform.

Fisheye summons the Remless, Karumawarrio who distracts us with strange ballet dance tips before attacking us with nut cracking! Fisheye inspects the director's Dream Mirror, finds no Pegasus and teleports away. Tuxedo Mask arrives and stops the Remless with a rose attack. Super Sailor Mini Moon, Super Sailor Moon and I then use Crystal Twinkle Bell, Moon Gorgeous Meditation and Kuiper Star Shower to defeat the Remless.

Later on as the show's started, Rini sits in the audience with Raye, Mina, Amy and Lita and tells them that mine and Serena's roles aren't what we thought they would be and that tonight we're the "Moon Princess" and the "Star Prince". They all look on stage and see Serena actually in the Moon, and that I'm a Shooting Star (glad I didn't have to dance).

Chapter 19: Duchess' Day Off

Artemis, Luna and Diana are watching a news report about a visiting Duchess from the country of Amethyst, Duchess Rubena. The report says that she's suffering from the flu and has cancelled all of her obligations. Diana tells Luna that in the future, Serena and Endymion would sometimes get sick the day of important events (leaving Captain Tajiro to deal with them) but says it's never a problem as they're always better the next day. Luna thinks this is a little too convenient.

While out shopping Rini and Serena begin fighting in the middle of the street (much to my embarrassment). The Duchess who happens to be walking by stops them from fighting and then begins to bring in random strangers to help. Serena, Rini and I think this is weird and run home. Once home we change into their Yukatas and get ready for the town festival that's going on. As we open our front door though, we see the Duchess waiting for us. She follows us to the festival.

In the Dark Moon Circus the Amazon Trio is looking at a photo of the Duchess. Hawkseye and Fisheye are discussing the news report and ponder if she really is sick. Hawkseye decides to target her.

At the festival the Duchess sees a boy screaming at his mother to buy him a balloon. She walks over and gives him one form the balloon stand. All the other children see her do this and ask for one. She obliges and begins handing out all the balloons. The owner of the stall gets angry and asks for money. Hawkseye walks up and tries to save her to get her trust but his interference results in all the balloons floating away. He tries to pay the owner with 1000 yen, but strangely, that's not enough.

Rubena runs away and comes across Darien who tell her he knows who she is and that perhaps she should return to her hotel and face her responsibilities. Serena, Rini and I find them. Rubena is obviously attracted to Darien. Darien says goodbye and walks around the corner to meet Artemis, Luna and Diana who suspect that she may be a target.

Rini, Serena and I take Rubena to watch the fireworks. While looking at the fireworks, Rubena sees Hawkseye watching her and confronts him, assuming he's form the hotel and come to take her back. She tells him that she's going to return anyway as soon as the fireworks are over. Hawkseye reveals his true form and straps her to the usual panel and looks into her Dream Mirror. Serena, Rini and I, who have come looking for Rubena, see this happen and transform.

Hawkseye summons the Remless, Elephanko who appears atop an elephant. She begins talking super-fast and claims to be the sister in law of the Remless that appeared in when Fisheye attacked the fashion designer. She performs the circus trick of having the elephant stand on her but she eventually begins to feel the strain and tells the elephant to get off. Hawkseye yells at her to attack us and tries to retreat but the elephant has tried to leap through his portal and has blocked it. Hawkseye pushes and pushes and eventually pushes the elephant through and escapes.

Elephanko chases Super Sailor Mini Moon and Super Sailor Moon all over the place. Tuxedo Mask arrives and throws a rose on the ground to stop her but his rose is quickly run over before he can even finish his speech. Tuxedo Mask uses his cane and hits the Remless as if it were a billiard ball. Super Sailor Mini Moon quickly summons Pegasus with Crystal Twinkle Bell and Super Sailor Moon and I destroy her with Moon Gorgeous Meditation and Kuiper Star Shower.

Afterwards Darien, Serena, Rini and I drop Rubena off on the way to her hotel. She thanks us for everything and thinks to herself how happy she is to have experienced just a day of true freedom.

Chapter 20: No Prince Charming

Zirconia has had enough of the Amazon Trio's failings and shows them clips (in 3D!) of some of the times their attempts failed. The three apologize and realize that they had better succeed soon. Back at their bar they look at all the photos of potential targets and realize that most of them are always just women who are looking to meet the love of their lives. Tigerseye grabs all the photos and decides to target them all at once. As he walks out, one photo falls from the pile. Fisheye picks it up. It's a photo of Lita!

In the Juban District, the whole town is still having a festival. Serena, the girls and I are walking around together and have decided to check out a special dance that's being held in the gym. We've dressed up for it but Lita has gone all out, sporting a beautiful dress for the occasion. She tells us that it's her dream to meet her one true love.

Once inside we realize that most of the men (and women) already have a partner. Amy offers to dance with Lita and the two tear up the dance floor. When I ask Serena for a dance though, she politely turns me down (woe is me). Tigerseye enters, turns off the music with his magic and asks Lita for a dance. While dancing, Lita falls in love with him (does he look like her ex-boyfriend?). Unfortunately as soon as they finish, all the other girls in the hall come up to him. He tells Lita to wait for her and leaves with all the girls.

As it gets late, Serena and the rest of us begin to leave. Lita tells us to go without her as she promised to wait. Rini is worried about Lita. That night Rini asks Pegasus about love. Pegasus says that some people fall in love immediately and that love can be blinding. Suddenly Rini hears Serena yell out in shock. Rini goes into Serena's room and Serena, who had been talking on the phone, tells Rini that Lita hasn't left the dance yet! Darien drives us back to the dance and we see Lita sitting by herself outside. Raye, Mina and Amy also arrive and we decide to stay with Lita all night. Darien drives Rini home.

The next day at the festival Tigerseye sees Fisheye on a stage competing and winning a beauty pageant. She sees Tigerseye and runs over to him. She tells him that he dropped a photo when he left and that she had come to give it to him. It's the photo of Lita! Serena, Rini and I, who have been walking around the festival, see Tigerseye and recognize him as being the man Lita was dancing with. We listen to his conversation and misinterpret it as meaning he's a player.

Tigerseye goes back to the hall to find Lita. Lita, sitting next to a sleeping Amy, Raye and Mina sees him and goes up to him. They walk around the corner together but Fisheye gets impatient and straps Lita to the board and reveals her Dream Mirror before Tigerseye has a chance.

Serena, Rini and I transform, though the other girls (who had come running around the corner) are caught in a net. Super Sailor Moon, Super Sailor Mini Moon and I run over to Lita and get her off the panel. Fisheye summons the Remless, Shuffle and then retreats with Tigerseye.

Shuffles throws a lot of card attacks at us. Lita, furious over the whole situation transforms and attacks with Jupiter Wild Thunder (a Super variation of Jupiter Thunder Crash), giving Super Sailor Mini Moon, Super Sailor Moon and me a chance to use Crystal Twinkle Bell, Moon Gorgeous Meditation and Kuiper Star Shower to defeat the Remless.

Soon after the battle when we're all back in our civilian forms, Lizzie runs up and tells us there's going to be a dance at school the following week. Lita tells her that she's definitely going and that she'll find her true love yet!

Chapter 21: A True Reflection

The Amazon Trio is getting desperate. Zirconia is furious over their constant failings. Zircon suddenly flies into the bar and gives them a photo of their new target, Darien! Hawkseye and Tigerseye are disappointed but Fisheye is very pleased to be given a male target again and finds Darien very attractive.

Meanwhile at a fish shop Darien, Serena, the girls and I are helping Darien look for a new fish for his apartment. While walking by himself, Fisheye approaches him and begins to flirt with him through a piece of glass. As she's putting it down though she cuts herself. Darien holds her hand to bandage the cut. As he does so, his hand begins to glow a bright golden glow. Fisheye senses his power and wonders what exactly he is.

The moment's interrupted by the arrival of Serena and the rest of us. Fisheye tells her that Darien was telling her how much he hates his girlfriend. Darien says he doesn't know what she's talking about (I'm now holding Serena back with everything I've got). Diana, who had been hiding in Rini's bag, pokes her head out to see what all the commotion is about. Fisheye sees the cat and freaks out and runs out of the store.

Back at the Dark Moon Circus four mysterious girls are throwing around a magical ball. Zirconia tells them that he's happy they've finally woken up but the time to destroy that ball has not yet come.

Outside on the street Fisheye comes across Darien by himself and begins flirting with him once more. She even tries to kiss him but Darien tells her that he's in love with Serena. When asked why he explains that he loves how she's full of dreams. This makes Fisheye think.

When she gets back to the circus she asks Tigerseye if he thinks that having dreams makes someone attractive as her target, Darien could have any girl he wanted but he's fallen in love with a goofy girl who has lots of dreams. She then asks him if he knows why they don't have dreams. He assumes that life would be more complicated if they had dreams but Fisheye doesn't buy that.

She then summons the panel and straps Tigerseye to it. A Dream Mirror begins to appear but it quickly disintegrates. Fisheye tells him that she didn't think it would appear. Later the Amazon Trio is summoned by Zirconia. He tells them that their queen is getting very angry over the lack of progress in finding Pegasus. The Trio is shocked that they even have a queen as they assumed Zirconia was in charge.

Zirconia lifts up his arms and a shadow image of Queen Nehelenia appears on his cloak. She tells the Trio that if they don't find Pegasus by the next full moon, the spell placed on them will disappear forever but if they get Pegasus' horn they can use its power to extend the spell. After the image of Nehelenia disappears, Zirconia shows the Trio their true selves in a large mirror. They were all created by real animals; a tiger, a hawk and a fish!

Fisheye heads out again though is beginning to doubt her mission. She finds Darien and tells him that if he were to date her, even while dating Serena, she could protect him. Darien tells her that he could never date anyone knowing it was for a deal. Seeing no future for them she summons the panel and straps Darien to it and views his Dream Mirror. Once again she finds no Pegasus.

Serena, Rini and I, who have been in the area, transform. Fisheye summons the Remless, Tobihaneru who creates a trampoline and keeps us busy bouncing up and down. Fisheye, frustrated over not finding Pegasus grabs one of her throwing knives and plunges it at Darien, hitting the panel next to his head. She then leans in and kissed him before retreating.

Super Sailor Mini Moon then summons Pegasus with Crystal Twinkle Bell and Super Sailor Moon and I then use Moon Gorgeous Meditation and Kuiper Star Shower to destroy the Remless.

That evening it begins to rain. As Serena and I are walking home we see Fisheye sitting on a bench by herself in the rain. Serena walks up to her and holds her umbrella over her to protect her from the rain. Fisheye is very depressed. Serena decides to help her.

Chapter 22: Eternal Dreams and the Deadly Comet

Not knowing Fisheye's true identity, Serena and I have invited Fisheye to her room. While there we begin to talk and Fisheye suddenly realizes that Serena is Sailor Moon (and assume that I'm Sailor Kuiper)! Before she can act, Serena's mother calls upstairs and asks us to run an errand. Serena excuses herself and promises to return quickly so they can talk more about Darien.

As she leaves Fisheye decides to walk around the house and overhears Rini talking to Pegasus! She teleports back to Zirconia, Hawkseye and Tigerseye and tells them that she's found the person whose dreams Pegasus is hiding in. Before she tells them though she asks Zirconia if what he said previously was true, that if they found Pegasus their spell would be made permanent and they would be given true dreams just like humans.

Zirconia reaches out his right hand and clenches it, causing Fisheye to fall over in pain. Tigerseye screams out for Zirconia to stop and he does so. He then tells them that he's worked out who Fisheye was talking about... Serena! Fisheye tells him he's got it wrong but Zirconia doesn't listen and sends Hawkseye to target Serena. Tigerseye and Fisheye both teleport away as fast as they can.

Zirconia looks up at the four mysterious girls and tells them that the Amazon Trio's usefulness has come to an end. One of them (Para-Para) releases a blue ball that rolls along the ground into a blue party hat. The hat teleports away.

On the streets of Tokyo Serena, the girls and I (while riding Grace) are looking for Fisheye (though still unaware of her true identity). We decide to split up. While by ourselves, Serena and I are approached by Hawkseye who hits on her for a brief second before immediately revealing his true identity and strapping her to the usual platform. He then summons her Dream Mirror. Left with no other choice, I send Grace into hiding and transform into Super Sailor Kuiper, revealing my identity. Hawkseye quickly knocks me away with his torch attack.

Before he can inspect Serena's dream mirror, Fisheye and Tigerseye appear. Fisheye yells at Hawkseye to stop because he's got the wrong person and that she's in fact Sailor Moon! This makes Hawkseye more curious however and he goes to look into the Dream Mirror. Fortunately he's stopped by the arrival of the Remless, Mister Magic Pierrot who's wearing the blue hat from before. He inspects Serena's Dream Mirror and naturally doesn't find Pegasus. He then attacks the Trio, telling them that he's following Zirconia's orders.

He fires a spade energy blast at them but they dodge it and it spins around and shatters Serena's Dream Mirror! Serena falls to the ground unconscious. Fisheye recalls how Serena had been so full of dreams and is shocked that she's now lost them. I had gotten up and saw this happen. As I rush towards Serena and hold her lifeless body in my arms, I feel my duty to protect her has failed.

Suddenly, my consciousness fades away, and unwillingly, I let go of Serena. I am full of anger and hatred for Mister Magic Pierrot. My eyes glow pure white, and the comet symbol on my forehead shines more brightly than usual. As I clasp my hands together, the energy sphere I used before back when I was Mr. Downtown forms in my hands, but grows four times the size when I last used it. My sub-conscious only wished for the annihilation of this Remless, and I unleash the energy sphere at him.

Mister Magic Pierrot absorbs my attack, and lessens its destructive power. As I look upon what he had done, I collapse to the ground unconscious. The Remless redirects my attack to hit Fisheye, but Hawkseye leaps in front of her and takes the blast right in the chest. He counters with a fire attack which is easily deflected by the Remless before collapsing on the ground, lifeless.

Fisheye tells Tigerseye that they should save Sailor Moon as she's the only one that can defeat this Remless. They use the magic energy orb that had transformed them from animals to repair Serena's Dream Mirror. Fisheye then teleports Rini from her room to them. Tigerseye attacks Mister Magic Pierrot with his whip while Fisheye yells at Serena and Rini to transform. They do so as the magic orb shatters, all of its magic used up. Fisheye and Tigerseye collapse. Serena now realizes that Fisheye is the girl from before. Super Sailor Mini Moon summons Pegasus with Crystal Twinkle Bell then Super Sailor Moon quickly defeats the Remless with Moon Gorgeous Meditation.

Super Sailor Mars, Mercury, Venus and Jupiter arrive as the Amazon Trio revert back to their animal forms and I wake up from my attack. Pegasus uses his magic to transform them back to their human forms and creates their very own Dream Mirrors. They all wake up and are finally truly happy. They then transform into balls of energy and disappear with Pegasus who tells us not to worry about these Dreamers.

In the Dark Moon Circus, the blue ball reappears and returns to its master. The girls all laugh as Zirconia tells them that it's now their turn. Elsewhere in a mysterious crystal forest Pegasus guides the three energy balls and tells them they can live here and that soon he hopes life will return to the forest.

Chapter 23: A New Nightmare

In the Dark Moon Circus a mysterious dark figure appears in a large mirror. It's the Queen of the Dark Moon, Nehelenia. She commands Zirconia to find the holder of the Golden Dream Mirror of Elysion which Pegasus is hiding in and boasts that once they have him she can once more become the true queen of the Moon Kingdom.

At home, Serena and I have decided to contact Captain Tajiro to see if he could tell us anything of my energy sphere attack. He tells us it is known as the Kuiper Comet, and that it's my deadliest attack. Apparently, if Mister Magic Pierrot didn't absorb my attack, it would have destroyed all of Tokyo. He also said that as my own power increases, so does the Kuiper Comet. He and Serena both ask me to keep my anger under control for the sake of keeping that attack under control.

At Crown Game Center, Rini and her friend Melissa are watching Andrew put up posters in the arcade for the new circus in town, the Dark Moon Circus (about time they start advertising themselves). The two girls rave about how they want to go and wish that they were old enough to go by themselves. Serena, Darien and I enter and say hi to everyone.

Over the other side of the arcade, four strange girls are playing a shooting game. Andrew is amazed at how well they're playing. The four girls then stand up and walk over to Rini and tell her that she shouldn't be in a rush to grow up as the best dreams people have are the ones they have as children. The four girls walks out of the building chanting "Don't dream that you're all grown up. Big dreams are meant just for kids".

They then return to the Dark Moon Circus where all the Remless join in the chant. Zirconia appears and commands them to stop. The four girls then introduce themselves one by one as; Para-Para, Besu-Besu, Cele-Cele and Jun-Jun before Besu-Besu leaps towards Zirconia and attacks him! For a moment it looks like she may win but Zirconia quickly blasts her to the floor.

He tells them that he won't stand for insubordination and that if they try something like that again they will be finished. He then gives them the photo of their next target that happens to be Rini's friend Melissa and tells them that they must look for the Golden Mirror. The four girls, the Amazoness Quartet, quickly decide that it's up to Besu-Besu to get the girl as she was the one that failed against Zirconia.

Besu-Besu quickly goes back down town and tracks down Rini and her friend and gives them free tickets to the circus as an apology for being rude before. Soon Rini, Melissa, Serena and the rest of us are all at the circus.

As the show starts the Amazoness Quartet see Melissa. Cele-Cele agrees to grab her and begins performing a hypnotic trapeze act and hypnotizes Melissa and makes her walk in a trance, as soon as the show's over, out of the tent to where the Amazoness Quartet are waiting. Rini tells us something's wrong with her and we all run after her. When we see the Amazoness Quartet surrounding her outside we all transform.

Besu-Besu uses her red ball and a cue to blast Melissa and reveal her Dream Mirror which isn't the Golden Mirror they're after. We then announce ourselves (the girls never listen to my 'be sneaky' strategy).

Besu-Besu summons her first Remless, Gara-Gara who takes the form of a huge snake! She commands it to eat the Dream Mirror as they need to reduce the amount of places Pegasus can hide in. Gara-Gara swallows it. Sailor Mini Moon leaps up at its mouth in an attempt to get the mirror out but it's no use. Super Sailor Mars blasts it with Mars Fire Ignite which hurts it.

Super Sailor Mini Moon, Super Sailor Moon and I then use Crystal Twinkle Bell, Moon Gorgeous Meditation and Kuiper Star Shower to destroy Gara-Gara and save the Dream Mirror which we return to Melissa. The Amazoness Quartet teleport away.

Later in their spa, the Quartet jokes about their mission and how they still plan to defeat Zirconia. Jun-Jun tells the others that she wants the next mission. Elsewhere Zirconia talks once more with Queen Nehelenia and tells them he thinks the Amazoness Quartet want to keep the Golden Mirror and Pegasus for themselves and that he thinks they should kill them. Nehelenia tells him not to worry about them too much and that she will reward him once she has become the true queen of the Moon Kingdom.

Chapter 24: Heartfelt Melody

It's almost Autumn and Amy is outside listening to a piece of music and writing in a book. the girls and I suddenly appear out of nowhere and ask her what she's doing. We look at the book and Amy tells us that she's become inspired by the writer's music and has been writing her own lyrics for his songs. She explains how she got the music off of an online server and that the mysterious composer only goes by the initials TN.

In the Dark Moon Circus the Amazoness Quartet are chasing Zircon. As soon as they capture him though Zirconia appears and zaps them with an energy ball. He then gives them the photo of their new target, but it's all static. They head to their spa and ponder over who the target is. Para-Para uses her magic to give them a clue and the music Amy has been listening to begins to play. They conclude that their target is a musician of some kind.

Meanwhile at Amy's place, Amy has received a package from her father. It contains no letter, just a pencil sketch of a beautiful lake and mountains. Amy thinks of how much getting these artworks means to her and that while her father doesn't ever write, she knows that he is in an amazing place. She then ponders how she has become inspired by both her father and TN.

That night after talking in Crown Fruit Parlor, Amy and the rest of us walk past a bar and hear the music! We look through the window and realise that the man playing the piano must be TN! Inside the bar, Besu-Besu sits and has come to the same conclusion. We meet him outside and introduce ourselves. The man tells them his true name is Toshiyuki Ishido and he immediately recognizes Amy from online and invites us all back to his studio. Besu-Besu, who had been waiting for her chance, follows us.

Once we all get to his studio they see a small girl, Victoria who had just finished a piano lesson. We all say goodbye to her. Toshiyuki introduces them all to his partner Kyoko. We all sit down and start talking. Amy had mentioned that she wrote lyrics for his songs but when he asks to see them she gets nervous and runs away. The rest of us run after her.

While we're gone, Besu-Besu sees her chance and pins Kyoko to a wall with knives and reveals Toshiyuki's Dream Mirror. Serena, Raye, Lita, Rini, Mina and I hear the commotion and transform. Amy also runs back, though only in her civilian form.

Besu-Besu summons her Remless, Kero-Kero who appears as a cute tadpole but quickly transforms into a deadly adult form. All of us quickly get blasted by some energy attack and sent into Toshiyuki's computer.

As soon as we realise where they are, Besu-Besu shocks us with one attack after another, causing the untransformed Amy to pass out. Amy's mind drifts inwards where the spirit of her Sailor-self comforts her and tells her to believe in herself and her own strength. As Amy realizes she's surrounded by her father's painting of the lake and Toshiyuki's music she realizes she has the strength and transforms in to Super Sailor Mercury.

She then calls on the power of the pure water to give her energy and uses her new attack, Mercury Aqua Rhapsody. The power of the attack frees us all from the computer. Super Sailor Mini Moon, Super Sailor Moon and I then use Crystal Twinkle Bell, Moon Gorgeous Meditation and Kuiper Star Shower to defeat the Remless. Besu-Besu teleports away.

Later on, Amy shows Toshiyuki her lyrics and he loves them! Everyone's happy.

Chapter 25: Dreams of Her Own

Serena and Rini are shopping (with me as the pack mule) when we see a magazine with Raye on the cover! We tell the girls and we all head on over to the Hikawa Shrine where we see a huge crowd of people buying charms from her. After the customers leave we ask her how she ended up on the cover of a magazine and Raye tells us that the magazine did a story on the shrine but they realized how much style and talent she had and decided to focus the story more on her. She then raves about her dreams of being a pop star coming true.

Suddenly a little girl arrives at the shrine and tells us that she loves Raye and wants to be just like her. She then asks Raye if she can work at the shrine. Raye doesn't have the heart to reject her so says yes. Later on more customers arrive so Raye and the girl, Nanako get behind the counter and begin selling charms once more. Nanako has dressed up just like Raye and has even put on a wig.

Serena, Amy, Mina, Lita, Rini and I watch from a distance. A man who just bought a charm introduces himself to us. Serena, Mina and Lita get all excited and begin gossiping about how hot the man is. By the time they collect themselves though the man's disappeared. Amy and I tell them that he just wanted directions to the area's information center.

At the Dark Moon Circus, Zircon gives Zirconia the photo of the latest target who happens to be Nanako. After a lot of joking around, Besu-Besu is given the mission.

Back at the shrine, Serena and Rini decide to talk to Nanako. They find out that she idolizes Raye so much and that her dream is to be just like her. She also mentions that she thinks what Raye is doing right now is what Raye wants to do forever and that she doesn't want to get married or anything else.

They go and tell Raye and the rest of us about this and Raye is shocked. She had no idea how extreme the girl was. She tells the others that she wants to travel and marry and meet people from all over the world. She then says that perhaps Nanako isn't cut out for this job as her heart truly isn't in it. Nanako who had been standing outside hears this. She take off her wig and runs away crying (nice going Raye).

She runs into Besu-Besu and tells her that she no longer has any dreams and explains that she used to but she was too shy to make them happen. Besu-Besu hits her with her red ball and reveals her Dream Mirror, which isn't the Golden Mirror she wanted. Super Sailor Moon, Mini Moon, Jupiter, Mercury Venus and I appear.

Besu-Besu summons the Remless, Mane-Mane who quickly swallows Nanako's Dream Mirror. Sailor Venus attacks with Venus Love Chain Encircle but Mane-Mane copies her and fires the attack back at us all. Sailor Jupiter tries attacking with Jupiter Thunderclap Zap but Mane-Mane also copies her and attacks all of us with her attack (she even duplicates my Comet Punch when I try to get in close to her). Sailor Mercury states that at this rate we'll be defeated by our own attacks.

Raye runs up and joins them and sees Mane-Mane now copying Nanako and crying over not believing in herself and having no dreams. This inspires Sailor Mars to transform and attack with Mars Celestial Fire Surround but this attack is quickly copied and send back at her. She then concentrates and attacks with her brand new attack, Mars Flame Sniper which severely burns Mane-Mane.

Sailor Mars yells out for Sailor Moon, Sailor Mini Moon and me to finish the Remless off. We both perform Crystal Twinkle Bell, Moon Gorgeous Meditation and Kuiper Star Shower, destroying it and freeing the Dream Mirror. Besu-Besu teleports away.

Later that week we all see a magazine cover featuring Nanako on the cover. It seems that she's grown the self-confidence to follow her own dreams and not copy someone else's. But she still wants to act like Raye's little sister, and Raye accepts that.

Chapter 26: Dental Dilemma

Queen Nehelenia is not happy with Zirconia's progress and tells him to hurry up and find Pegasus. He goes and finds the Amazoness Quartet to get them started on their mission but finds them in their spa relaxing. They begin to tease him and not take him seriously. Zircon then flies in. Zirconia, trying to impress the Quartet with his leadership asks Zircon for a photo of the next target but Zircon has nothing for him. The Amazoness Quartet laugh.

Zirconia looks over and sees Para-Para playing with a dentist doll set. They all think she's being cute until she rips the head off of the female nurse. This impressed Zirconia and he sends Para-Para out to find targets on her own. Para-Para takes her doll set out onto the streets and transforms it into a real dentist's office! She then grabs a bag of sugar and uses her magic to make it give everyone in the area bad cavities.

That night at Serena's house shows a glimpse of Serena, Rini's and my afternoon (complete with time stamps!) where they eat ice cream, donuts, pie and don't clean their teeth (except for me) despite Serena's mother telling them to. The next day while playing with the girls, Rini gets a tooth ache and when she bites into an ice cream, screams out in pain. Amy takes a look at her mouth and is horrified. Serena begins to laugh but I look at her teeth and tell her that hers aren't any better.

When we get home, Serena and Rini are greeted by Serena's mom who is furious and tells them that our friends had called and told her all about their cavities. She then tells us that she's made an appointment at the clinic downtown tomorrow and asks me to make sure they go.

The next day Darien and I take Serena and Rini downtown to the clinic. On the way though we see Para-Para's new dental clinic and are greeted by the attractive male dentist. Serena decides to go here instead. Once inside an attractive female assistant welcomes us, making Darien and me more than happy to come here. When Serena sees Darien's reaction though she becomes angry and he goes to wait outside for us (I'm waiting in the lobby).

Serena and Rini are given lots of junk food to eat while they wait and are soon led to their dentist chairs. Para-Para looks on from behind a screen and tells herself that she hopes these two have the Golden Mirror as all the others had been failures. She then looks down at the bodies of all the other people she had stolen Dream Mirrors from.

Outside, Darien realizes that lots of people had been going into the clinic but none had been going out so he decides to go check things out (I join him once he's in the lobby). Inside the clinic, Serena and Rini are quickly strapped down to their chairs and attacked by the assistant and dentist. Luckily Tuxedo Mask and I (as Super Sailor Kuiper) make it in time and rescue them. They then transform into Super Sailor Moon and Mini Moon.

Para-Para enters the room and summons the Remless Gari-Gari who quickly knocks everyone over and rams Sailor Moon and Mini Moon against the wall. Gari-Gari transforms it's hand into a drill and moves it closer to Sailor Moon's mouth. I put on a pair of noise-cancelling earphones and offer Tuxedo Mask a pair, but he looks at me questioningly. Both Sailor Moon and Mini Moon begin to scream hysterically, activating the screaming attack which begins to shatter the glass fish tank walls of the clinic and stuns everyone (except for me) in the room.

They eventually stop screaming and summon enough strength to defeat the Remless with Crystal Twinkle Bell and Moon Gorgeous Meditation (joined by the Kuiper Star Shower). Para-Para decides to retreat. As soon as she teleports away the entire building, dentist and assistant all fade away and revert back to the dolls from which they were based.

Sailor Moon sees a group of children who's teeth all seem to be better now that the magical sugar has worn off and assumes her teeth are better now too. She leans in to kiss Tuxedo Mask but he stops and inspects her teeth and tells her they still have to go to the scary clinic down town. Later on, Serena and Rini are at the downtown clinic screaming their heads off, much to mine and Darien's dismay.

Chapter 27: Nightmare Garden

Serena, Amy, Lita, Raye, Mina and I are all helping out at a local kindergarten. Mina and Lita almost immediately fall for the principal, Mr. Honjo and try to win his heart. Mina tries to impress him with her enthusiasm but as soon as Lita and the principal connect over a conversation about flowers for the school grounds, Mina knows she's in trouble. Mina walks up to them and begins talking about how she thinks it's great that he likes children and that she wants to have enough to make her own soccer team. This shocks all of us.

In the Dark Moon Circus, Zirconia has given Besu-Besu, Para-Para and Jun-Jun their new target, the principal! All three begin to fight over the photo of him but Cele-Cele calmly walks up to them and puts them to sleep with a hypnotic flower. She takes the photo and tells Zirconia that she'll take this mission.

Back at the kindergarten all the girls and I have started getting ready for a special fundraiser to make money for the school's garden. Lita has started making stuffed toys to sell. Mina meanwhile has made a huge jumper for Mr. Honjo. Suddenly one of the boys grabs a loose thread and runs around it unraveling it. Mina loses it and chases him all over the school knocking over stalls and finally destroying Lita's toy stand and wrecking all the toys she had made.

Lita yells at Mina and tells her that she's finally had enough of her silliness and that they're no longer friends. Mina goes home and lies on her bed. Artemis tells Mina that she can't compete with Lita at domestic things and that she should do something that she's good at. Mina decides to sing for everyone at the fundraiser.

At the school, Cele-Cele arrives dressed up as a rich woman. She approaches Mr. Honjo and takes him away from everyone to talk to him. Mina then shows up at the school and has set up a whole stage to do an idol singing performance. The rest of us come over to look but Mina quickly gets upset when it becomes apparent that the children are way too young to appreciate this kind of show. She runs off stage crying.

We tell Lita to go and talk to her. Lita finds her downstairs. The two begin to talk. Lita says that she's gotten good at cooking and crafts by years of practice and that her dream isn't easy. Mina says that her dream about being an idol isn't easy either and admits that she's forgotten about it recently. As they both make up the little boy who had ruined Mina's jumper runs over to them and tells them that something crazy is going on back at the fundraiser.

They tell the boy to stay where he is and they run around to corner to find Cele-Cele taking Mr. Honjo's Dream Mirror and summoning her Remless Jara-Jara who quickly captures Super Sailor Moon, Mini Moon, Mercury, Mars and me. Before Mina and Lita can transform, the Remless captures them in a vine attack causing them to drop their transformation sticks.

Artemis runs over and throws them back to them before being caught as well. He tells them both that they have to awaken their new power so they can help the others. Mina and Lita think about saving their friends and working together. Suddenly their sticks begin to glow and release a powerful blast of energy that disintegrates the vines around them. They quickly transform into Super Sailor Venus and Jupiter.

As they transform, the other three members of the Amazoness Quartet arrive and confront Cele-Cele about stealing their target. Super Sailor Venus takes this opportunity and attacks the four of them with her new attack, Venus Love and Beauty Shock. Super Sailor Jupiter then frees the rest of us with Jupiter Oak Evolution. Free, Super Sailor Moon, Mini Moon and I finish off Jara-Jara with Crystal Twinkle Bell, Moon Gorgeous Meditation and Kuiper Star Shower. The Amazoness Quartet retreat.

Later on the fundraiser is in full swing. Mina repairs the stuffed toys she had ruined before. Everyone is happy. Suddenly the boy from before runs over and says that he wants the teddy bear Mina had fixed. Mr. Honjo comes over and says that he can have it, revealing that he is the boy's father. Lita and Mina stare in disbelief that he's not only married but has children as well!

Chapter 28: Vaulting to Victory

Rini is heading home after finishing school but meanwhile everyone seems to be getting ready for a sports festival the next day. Her friend Kelly yells out for her to stay and help them but Rini doesn't listen and keeps walking, obviously depressed over something. Darien, Serena, Mina, Lita and I run into Rini and ask her what's wrong and she explains that she can't jump over the vaulting horse which is in the obstacle course the next day. Kelly then swings down from where he's decorating and teases Rini. He tells her that he'll have no problem doing the vaulting horse and walks away.

Later that afternoon, Kelly stays after school and practices the vaulting horse but he can't do it! He flashes back to when her was really young and had tried it but tripped and injured himself. Jun-Jun, who had been given him as a target, sees him practicing and comes down to see what he's doing. Kelly watches her flip around the grounds and tells her how impressive she is. He asks her to help him with the vaulting horse and she agrees. They stay out until it gets dark but Kelly still can't do it because he keeps stopping just before he jumps and hits it. Jun-Jun moves to leave but Kelly begs her to stay and help him. She agrees to meet him tomorrow morning before the festival.

That night, Darien, Mina, Lita, Serena and I help Rini with her practice as well, using Serena as the vaulting horse and Darien as motivation. As Rini begins running towards Darien, Mina yells out for her to imagine she's running into her lover's arms which causes Serena to stand up and cause Rini to crash into her. That night Rini is jumping on her bed and hugging a photo of Darien, when Pegasus appears. Rini quickly hides the photo and tells Pegasus that she was just practicing the vaulting horse for tomorrow.

The next day Jun-Jun meets Kelly and gets impatient. She magically creates a cage around the vaulting horse and himself and summons a bear that chases him. Running for his life, Kelly jumps over the vaulting horse! When he turns around though the cage and bear are gone. He's terrified at first but quickly cheers up when he realizes he achieved his dream. Jun-Jun then transforms and removes his Dream Mirror.

Serena and the rest of us, who had come early for the sports festival, see this and transform. Jun-Jun summons the Remless, Jumper who flies all over the grounds. Sailor Mars attacks with Mars Flame Sniper but the wind from the Remless' attack causes it to blow back on everyone's faces. Sailor Mini Moon decides to defeat the flying villain by jumping on it. She runs up to it and leaps onto it just like a vaulting horse. Jumper crashes into the ground and is then defeated by Sailor Moon and Mini Moon's Crystal Twinkle Bell and Moon Gorgeous Meditation (and my Kuiper Star Shower). Jun-Jun retreats as they return Kelly's Dream Mirror to his body.

Later that day during the festival, Rini wins her race and Kelly wins his. His dream came true!

Chapter 29: Reflections of Reality

Rini has been given and art assignment and is drawing a picture of Serena. Luna comments on how great it is but once Serena sees it she insists that she doesn't look that goofy. The next day, Serena, Rini and I are walking through a park when we see an artist painting a woman. Serena comments on how the picture looks just like the customer he's painting but when the woman sees it she's furious and insists that she's better looking than the painting. The artist tells her that he only paints what he sees. The woman and her friends storm off.

Rini, Serena and I apologize if we ruined his business but he smiles and thanks them. He offers to draw Serena and me as a thank you but collapses of hunger half way through. We take him back to our house where we cook for him and let him tell them how his job doesn't pay much. Rini shows him the picture she made of Serena and he tells her it's really good. The artist goes and leaves a painting of Serena and me for us as a thank you.

We show the picture to Raye and the others who are very impressed and together we all decide to visit him and get all their pictures all painted (Serena still thinks she looks a little better than her image, but I think both she and I were captured spot on).

Cele-Cele though has been given the artist as a target and has talked him into coming to her mansion to paint her. Once he's finished though she tells him that she's much better looking but he simply explains that he only paints people as they truly are. She convinces him with the promise of food and money to stay in her house and paint what she tells him, betraying his dream but helping him survive.

Outside the house, the girls and I have split up and are looking for the artist in the nearby park. Rini, Serena and I see Luna who's eying the mansion. Luna tells us that she senses evil coming from the building and the four of us go to investigate. Luna jokes that if someone sees us we'll be the ones arrested as she's a cat.

Inside Cele-Cele, happy with her manipulation transforms. Serena, Rini and I see this and transform ourselves. Cele-Cele quickly fires her yellow ball at the artist, which summons his Dream Mirror which surprisingly is now a dull grey color due to his dream being corrupted.

Cele-Cele calls forth her Remless, Toge-Toge who simply looks at the mirror and refuses to eat something so icky. Cele-Cele grabs her and tries to forcefully shove it into her stomach. As soon as she does though, Mini Moon has already used Crystal Twinkle Bell and Sailor Moon and I have almost finished Moon Gorgeous Meditation and Kuiper Star Shower. Cele-Cele jumps out of the way just in time as the Remless is destroyed screaming out in shock that she hadn't done anything yet. Cele-Cele teleports away.

Later on that afternoon the artist finishes painting Raye who isn't happy with how she look either. Serena jokes how the artist only paints things how they are which Raye takes as an insult and the two fight, with me trying to break them up yet again. Rini then gives her finished painting of Serena to the artist and tells him she wants him to have it. She then whispers that the title of the painting is "The Person That I Admire the Most".

Chapter 30: Dream Believer

Rini and her friends are walking along a river when a boy comes wheeling down the hill on a bike with wings and smashes over the rails into the water. They all recognize him as a student from their school, Hiroki and check to see if he's okay. After he gets out of the water he explains that it's his dream to fly. They offer to help him but he tells them it's his dream and he wants to do it himself.

That night Rini tells Pegasus about Hiroki's dream and Pegasus becomes interested and asks if he could see it. He reminds Rini that he can't appear in her world for long periods of time and says that he must stay in his dream world. Rini realizes that she knows so little about Pegasus after all this time and begins to doubt her friendship with him.

The next day Rini takes the Stallion Reve with her in a basket so Pegasus can watch Hiroki fly. Serena and I surprise her by showing up also. Rini's other friends as well as Amy and the other girls also arrive.

Hiroki, having repaired his bike tries again but crashes once more into the water. We all run down to help him. He tells us again that it's his dream but eventually Rini's friends convince him to let them help and they quickly become friends with him. This makes Rini think about what real friendship is and once more thinks about how little she knows about Pegasus.

That night Rini sits outside with the Stallion Reve and asks Pegasus about his true identity and where he comes from. Pegasus says that all he asks is that she trusts him and asks her once more to do so before disappearing. Rini becomes upset. On her way home she runs into Serena, Darien and me. Serena asks her what's wrong and Rini yells at her for always being nosey. Rini then realizes that she may have been too nosey with Pegasus and that not knowing everything about everyone doesn't mean you're not friends and you can't trust them. Rini runs home.

The next day Rini goes to watch Hiroki fix his bike. Besu-Besu then appears floating on a ball dressed on old school pilot gear. Rini and Hiroki tell her that she looks really suspicious especially since she's floating in midair. Besu-Besu reveals her true form and knocks Rini down the hill before firing her red ball at Hiroki, revealing his Dream Mirror, which isn't the gold one she's looking for.

Rini transforms into Super Sailor Mini Moon and realizing she has no other weapon or attack in her current form, holds out her Crystal Carillon which miraculously releases an attack very similar to Pink Sugar Heart Attack. It doesn't do much damage though, and Besu-Besu still calls forth her flying Remless, Pao-Pao Girl.

Super Sailor Moon, Mars, Mercury, Jupiter, Venus and I all arrive just in time. Sailor Mars and Mercury attack together with Mercury Aqua Rhapsody and Mars Flame Sniper which stuns the Remless and Besu-Besu. Mini Moon goes to summon Pegasus but remembers that he was angry with her and may no longer trust her. Sailor Moon and I tell her that no matter what's bothering her, everyone still loves her. Mini Moon realizes then that she was silly for thinking Pegasus would abandon her so quickly and that their friendship was so fragile. Mini Moon, Moon and I then finish the Remless off with Crystal Twinkle Bell, Moon Gorgeous Meditation and Kuiper Star Shower. Besu-Besu retreats.

That afternoon, we all watch Hiroki fly successfully.

Chapter 31: Pegasus Revealed

Rini begins to wish that she could be grown up. She walks past a couples contest similar to the one Molly and Melvin entered and spies Serena and Darien kissing which further drives her passion to grow up. Later while doing her homework she decides to go for a walk. Serena and I follow her. After we leave a gust of wind blows the pages of her notebook, revealing a sketch of Pegasus.

In the park, Para-Para is putting on a Punch and Judy show for a huge crowd of people involving a Pegasus and an evil witch. As she finishes the audience tells her that they didn't like the story. Para-Para responds by removing all of their Dream Mirrors at once! Unfortunately for her, none of the mirrors are the Golden Mirror she's looking for.

Super Sailor Moon, Mini Moon and I arrive and threaten to stop Para-Para as the Dream Mirrors slowly return to their owners who run away screaming. As usual though, Mini Moon and Moon begin fighting, this time over how the other has it easy being their respective age. Para-Para becomes inspired by this argument and uses her magic to reverse their ages making Mini Moon a teenager and Moon a child!

Super Sailor Mini Moon tries to summon Pegasus with Crystal Twinkle Bell but Pegasus doesn't appear. Para-Para sends her magical puppets at the three of us but luckily Sailor Mars, Mercury, Jupiter and Venus arrive and scare Para-Para off. The girls and I are all shocked at Moon and Mini Moon's reversed ages. That night, Serena, Rini and I sleep at Darien's place (I had to get their overnight bags for them because Ikuko would have had a heart attack if she saw what happened to the girls. At least it wasn't so bad carrying Serena this time). Darien is very shocked.

As the two get ready for bed, Rini looks at her body in the mirror and wonders what Pegasus will think when he sees her like this. Later on while Serena sleeps she tries to talk to Pegasus but he doesn't appear. Rini goes to bed and immediately starts dreaming a very similar dream to the one she had in the when she and Pegasus first met, though this time she is in her teenage form and the Moon in the sky is a blood red color.

Rini reaches a crystal forest and sees horses. She reaches out to touch one but it suddenly crumbles and dies. Rini becomes terrified. Magically, Pegasus appears before her. Pegasus tells her that he couldn't see the light of her dream. Rini reaches out to touch him but then pulls back, remembering what happened to the other horse. Pegasus walks up to her though and nuzzles her. Rini is relieved. Behind Pegasus she sees a bright light. Pegasus tells her that's the world of dreams, Elysion. Rini says that she would love to see it. Pegasus tells her to get on his back. She does so and they fly to the light.

When the light clears, Rini is horrified to see a devastated crystal forest. Pegasus explains that the circus tent of the Dark Moon came to Elysion and destroyed it during their quest for the Golden Crystal. He goes on to tell Rini that while he had been captured by Queen Nehelenia he had seen the bright light of Rini's dreams and was given the power to transform into Pegasus and fly into her dreams.

He then tells Rini that because she wished to be grown up, her dreams became impure and he is no longer able to hide in them. Rini apologises for being selfish and wishes to be young again. She runs towards Pegasus and suddenly the Moon becomes white again and she reverts to her child form. Pegasus walks towards her and transforms into his human form and kisses her. He tells her his real name is Helios.

Rini then wakes up in her bed as herself next to Serena who has also reverted back to her normal self. Rini looks out of the window and hears Para-Para attacking again. Super Sailor Moon, Mini Moon and the rest of us confront Para-Para just as she had once again removed a whole group of Dream Mirrors from targets. Para-Para summons the Remless, Kenny Doll Miss Pero-Pero who takes the form of a cute bunny though quickly changes to an evil face.

Sailor Jupiter attacks with Jupiter Oak Evolution but this causes the Remless to multiply. Sailor Venus tries Venus Love and Beauty Shock but that also doesn't work. Sailor Mars' Mars Flame Sniper is equally ineffective. Sailor Mercury attacks with Aqua Rhapsody which manages to freeze the enemy! The Remless quickly breaks free though and merges together to form an adult rabbit Remless. Tuxedo Mask arrives and stops it with a rose attack. Sailor Mini Moon summons Pegasus with Crystal Twinkle Bell which works! Sailor Moon and I then finish off the Remless with Moon Gorgeous Meditation and Kuiper Star Shower. Para-Para teleports away as the girls and I look at Pegasus flying above us.

Sailor Mini Moon wonders if the dream and the kiss was real or just a dream.

Chapter 32: Rini's Lovely Rhapsody

Rini is with Pegasus in her dream world. He tells her that the power of the Golden Crystal has the power to save Elysion and protect the Earth. The two then fly up into the clouds. Pegasus then reveals that Rini has wings of her own. Rini looks back and sees that she now has giant white wings on her back. She lets go of Pegasus and flies besides him. Rini tells Pegasus that she loves him and that she now knows why she was born.

The next day at Crown the girls, Darien and I talk about Rini. Serena says that she's heard her talking to someone at night. We all conclude that Rini has a boyfriend and that we should find out who it is (even Darien agrees to that).

Raye and Lita take Rini out for ice cream but are so obvious with their questions that Rini doesn't open up at all. Amy and Mina then take Rini shopping and convince Rini to describe her boyfriend if she can't say his name. Rini gets excited and tells them that he has a long face and is as white as the snow. Mina begins joking with Amy about how weird he must look. Amy whispers for her to be quiet but Rini has obviously heard her and isn't impressed.

In the Dark Moon Circus, Queen Nehelenia looks at Helios' unconscious body and becomes frustrated of her inability to find the Golden Crystal which he protects. She summons Zirconia and commands him to double his efforts. Zirconia confronts the Amazoness Quartet and sends Jun-Jun off to check a new target.

Elsewhere in a rather expensive restaurant, Darien has taken Rini out for a big dinner. Serena and the rest of us are spying on them from another table. As Rini begins to open up to Darien about who she likes the girls (except for Amy) sneak closer and closer, hiding behind random objects until Rini and Darien are surrounded by a piano, statue and more. Rini becomes furious and yells at us.

Later on we watch as Rini looks sadly at a nearby pond. The girls and I see a man with a long face and white hair across the water and assume he's Rini's boyfriend. Before we can do anything though, Jun-Jun arrives and removes his Dream Mirror. It isn't the Golden Dream Mirror that contains Pegasus though. We transform and confront Jun-Jun who summons the Remless, Baku-Baku who takes the form of a giant koi. Jun-Jun teleports away.

After a lot of running around, Tuxedo Mask stops the Remless with a rose, giving Mini Moon the chance to summon Pegasus with Crystal Twinkle Bell, and Sailor Moon and me the chance to defeat it with Moon Gorgeous Meditation and Kuiper Star Shower.

Afterwards Rini tells us all that, yes she is seeing someone but she can't tell them his name just yet. Secretly Rini wonders when Pegasus will let her tell us about him.

Chapter 33: Tomorrow's Big Dreams

The Amazon Quartet and all the others in the Dark Moon Circus are laughing about how Zirconia has no idea what he's doing and that he's looking older and older every day. Zirconia hears them all and appears, scaring all of them away. He commands the Amazon Quartet to check out a Coming of Age festival (this year it's Monday January 13, 1996) in Juban.

Elsewhere Mina begins to tell Serena and the rest of us about the very same festival and says that it would be a great thing to volunteer for. We all agree but once we get to the building to help out we're greeted by several attractive young men and it becomes apparent that Mina had other reasons for "volunteering".

Once we get inside we meet the Amazon Quartet who, like us, are in their civilian forms. We all quickly become friends and help each other out hanging decorations and arranging flowers. Luna, Artemis and Diana ask if they can help but Lita whispers to them that our new friends might not react well to talking cats.

Once we're all finished the Amazon Quartet realize that they have no idea what a Coming of Age festival actually is and say that they don't want to grow up because when you do you lose your childhood dreams. This surprises the rest of us.

The next day the Amazon Quartet come back for the festival and help us out as the audience takes their seats. They all split up into smaller groups and bit by bit the Quartet laugh at the girls' (and my) dreams and refuse to understand why they should give up their childhood dreams by growing up. Suddenly Para-Para and Jun-Jun, alone in the main hall, transform and summon the Remless, Biri-Biri. Besu-Besu and Cele-Cele transform and join them. The girls and I, now separated from them transform into our Sailor Scout forms and confront them.

Para-Para creates miniature dolls that remove the Dream Mirrors of every audience member. Biri-Biri then flies over the seats and begins eating all the mirrors. We fight them and seem to be evenly matched (despite outnumbering them seven to five). Biri-Biri begins to power up an electrical attack but shocks himself. Tuxedo Mask arrives and gives Sailor Mini Moon the chance to use Crystal Twinkle Bell, and Sailor Moon and me the chance to destroy Biri-Biri with Moon Gorgeous Meditation and Kuiper Star Shower. All the Dream Mirrors return to their owners and the Amazon Quartet retreat.

Back in her mirror, Queen Nehelenia is furious and walks past the body of Helios, promising to conquer the planet soon.

Chapter 34: Day of Night

Nehelenia is losing her patience. She looks at Helios' unconscious body and wonders if he could possibly stop her in his current state and wonders whose dream he's hiding in. She places her hands on the mirror and reaches her hands through it, trying to enter our world. Suddenly a ray of sunlight hits her hand and burns it. She realizes that she must cover this world in darkness to be able to enter it. She laughs as a spider begins to spin its web.

Meanwhile the girls, Darien and I are watching Rini run in a marathon. We decide to meet Rini and Darien after the race and go to play some video games at Crown Arcade. While we're walking Ami walks through a spider web. After the race Darien walks with Rini to meet us. Suddenly a spider creates a web right in front of him and as he walks into it he collapses in pain. Rini panics but Darien promises her that he feels fine.

At the arcade we see the spider web in Amy's hair and wonder where it came from. We then see a spider web up in the ceiling and think it's strange as it's winter and most spiders come out in Spring or Summer. We then realize that we're late run to meet Rini and Darien but are too late so Rini yells at us. As we leave Fruit Parlor Crown, another spider web appears in front of Darien and he collapses again. Rini tells us that this is the second time this has happened. Elizabeth runs outside to see what's happening. She tells us that she's seen spiders everywhere lately. Amy and I think something unusual is happening.

That night Rini talks to Pegasus who tells her that the Dark Force has finally begun to make its move on this world and that soon we'll be able to find him. He tells Rini that he can't risk involving her any further and putting her life in danger and begins to disappear. Rini holds onto him and screams that he can't leave her and that she'll help him no matter what. Pegasus stays.

The next day as the spider webs cover the entire city, Serena and the rest of us try to pin point where the evil energy is coming from. Amy uses her computer and realizes that the Dark Moon Circus Tent is at the center of everything (just as I thought ever since its sudden appearance during the eclipse).

We head on over there and are surprised to see the four girls from the Coming of Age Festival surrounded by unconscious civilians and floating Dream Mirrors. They quickly transform into their Amazon Quartet forms which surprises us but as they continue to remove more mirrors from people around them, the girls and I see no choice but to reveal our own identities and transform.

As we do so the Quartet attacks us. Sailor Venus and Jupiter attack with Venus Love and Beauty Shock and Jupiter Oak Evolution but the Quartet quickly negate their effects. Tuxedo Mask arrives but quickly collapses once again, weakened. Suddenly Zirconia's voice summons the Quartet to the tent and announces that the main event is about to begin. The Quartet teleport away. We decide to follow them and end this once and for all but Pegasus appears and tells us not to go just yet.

Chapter 35: Show Time Showdown

Pegasus appears before us as we prepare to attack the Dark Moon Circus and the Sun begins to move into a full Lunar Eclipse. He tells us that while we're strong, now is not the time. Sailor Moon asks Pegasus who he is and he finally tells us all that he is Helios, the guardian of Elysium the Kingdom of Dreams. He explains that Nehelenia has begun to spin her web of evil over this planet and that she was released from her curse by the people's lack of belief in their dreams. He then reveals that the one thing that can save Earth is the Golden Crystal that's located in the horn on his head.

Sailor Venus says that it's simple then as all he has to do is use the Golden Crystal to defeat Nehelenia. Sailor Mini Moon then explains that Pegasus can' use the crystal and that he's been looking all this time for the person that can. Sailor Moon and I are shocked that Sailor Mini Moon knew all this the whole time and didn't say anything, especially because of how important it is. Pegasus says that he made her promise not to tell anyone and that the information on the Golden Crystal is a very private bit of information only held by the high priests of Elysium.

Pegasus then disappears. Tuxedo Mask suddenly doubles over in pain. We take him back to his apartment where he lies in bed. He tells us that Pegasus had told him in a dream that his body is weakening due to what's happening to his planet, Earth. We all leave Serena alone with him. They kiss and she promises that she'll protect his planet and save him. Darien thinks to himself how much Serena has grown. As she leaves Darien grabs his chest in pain and falls back onto his bed. Artemis, Luna and Diana race to his side and tell him to hang on.

In the Dark Moon Circus, Nehelenia gives the Amazon Quartet stronger powers to defeat the Sailor Scouts with.

Outside Crown, Serena, Rini, Raye, Lita, Amy, Mina and I are confronted by all the performers of the Dark Moon Circus. The Amazon Quartet then appears and invites us to go to the Dark Moon Circus Tent. They all then disappear. The girls and I transform and walk to the circus tent. Grace shows up and nuzzles my shoulder (wanting to go with me), but I tell her to stay behind because I care for her safety. On our way we surprise each other by revealing that we had each dreamt of a Pegasus when we were young and that we had thought it was just a dream but now we know that the Pegasus was real and that he was protecting our dreams.

Once inside the Quartet greet us and a battle breaks out. We fight back but eventually Mars, Venus, Jupiter and Mercury are trapped in a sticky goo. Suddenly Super Sailor Mini Moon's Crystal Bell materializes in front of her and begins to glow. Queen Nehelenia, who's by the unconscious Helios, realizes that Helios' body is glowing and realizes that Mini Moon must be the holder of the Golden Dream Mirror where he is hiding!

Back in the battle, Mini Moon uses Crystal Twinkle Bell to summon Helios' mind, Pegasus to her. Pegasus appears and uses his magic to free the Sailor Scouts. Sailor Moon and I then attack the Quartet with Moon Gorgeous Meditation and Kuiper Star Shower, but the attacks are blocked by the arrival of Zirconia.

Zirconia uses Zircon and his staff to hit Mini Moon and reveal her Dream Mirror which is in fact the golden one that they were after! Pegasus is sucked into it and Mini Moon is then trapped by Zirconia inside a giant mirror.

Chapter 36: The Dark Legend

Super Sailor Mini Moon has been trapped in a mirror by Zirconia who has disappeared along with the Amazon Quartet. Sailor Moon and the rest of us try to get her out but as Moon charges for the mirror it disappears and Mini Moon is teleported to the chamber where Helios' body is kept.

As Mini Moon stands up, the Stallion Reve appears before her. She grabs it as it begins to glow. Suddenly she notices that the horn on Helios' head is glowing in sync with it and realizes that the man is Helios/Pegasus! She drops the Reve in shock which dissolves and disappears forever, no longer needed.

Queen Nehelenia arrives and traps Mini Moon in her spider webs. Mini Moon demands to know who she is. Nehelenia tells her the story of a dark queen who lived on a lonely planet which overlooked the Earth and the Moon. She tells of how the dark queen had heard of a powerful crystal called the Golden Crystal which could be found on Earth so she went to Earth and found the crystal which was guarded by a boy, Helios.

She had offered to share the power of the crystal with Helios but he had simply explained that if the Golden Crystal has thoughts of its own and is emotion based and that if her thoughts were not pure it would not work. As the dark queen went to touch the crystal, it attacked her with holy fire. Realizing the boy was somehow connected to the crystal she kidnapped him. Queen Serenity heard of this and imprisoned the dark queen. Recently though during the eclipse the curse was weakened and she could send her minions to Earth to search for Helios' soul which had fled it's body. Nehelenia rejoices in finally having won.

Elsewhere Zirconia attempts to trap the rest of us in a maze of mirrors with illusions of ourselves that tempt us to give up being soldiers and have a normal life (I end up shattering each of my illusions as soon as they come up). One by one each of the girls is hypnotized, but eventually they all come around and remember their true dreams and their mission to protect this planet and save Mini Moon and Darien. Sailor Venus, Sailor Mercury and Sailor Moon all separately attack the mirrors with Mercury Aqua Rhapsody, Venus Love and Beauty Shock and Moon Tiara Magic which destroys them all and frees us.

While Zirconia was busy dealing with the us, the Amazon Quartet got bored and decided to swap Mini Moon with a doll replica. They make the switch while Nehelenia is gone and quickly summon Pegasus. They place a reign on him and he immediately begins to struggle. As they try to grab his horn he releases a burst of fire that surrounds him and causes him to panic more. Mini Moon wakes up and sees Pegasus in trouble. She runs towards him and pushes through the fire. She reaches him and rips of the reigns and gets him to relax and stop the fire.

The Quartet is shocked by this selfless act and ask Mini Moon why she risked her own life. Mini Moon simply explains that she had no choice, Pegasus wouldn't have survived if she didn't help him. Suddenly Zirconia's voice booms around the room yelling at the Quartet for what they did. He traps all four of them in mirrors which teleport away to a limbo prison. The Golden Mirror then bursts from Mini Moon's chest, forcing Pegasus to return to her dream. Mini Moon collapses. In the limbo prison, the Quartet begin to wonder if they're on the winning side.

Chapter 37: One in the Hand

Darien is in pain. Diana is concerned for her future king. Artemis and Luna recount how they had heard a legend of an evil queen that had tried to conquer the entire universe so she was sealed away by Queen Serenity. They wonder now what had happened to free the evil queen.

Elsewhere trapped in a limbo prison, the Amazon Quartet remember how they had found Nehelenia mirror while playing in the Amazon and how she had given them each magical balls that would help them stay young forever and keep their childish dreams. They also remember how she had told them that if the balls were to ever break, they would lose their dreams.

In her mirror, Nehelenia brings Sailor Mini Moon's body down and blasts it with a bright pink energy blast that frees her Golden Dream Mirror. Pegasus is then summoned which Nehelenia quickly returns to the body of Helios. Nehelenia smiles, having finally brought the mind and heart of Helios together at last. Mini Moon and Helios reach for each other but Nehelenia tears them apart and rips the Golden Crystal from Helios' forehead. To Mini Moon's horror Helios fades away.

Back in the Dark Moon Circus tent Zirconia is battling with us. He creates a massive illusion of hundreds of other Zirconias but Sailor Mercury sees through this illusion by realizing that the winged eyeball, Zircon, had not been copied. She attacks with Mercury Aqua Rhapsody and destroys the illusion. Zirconia then summons the Amazon Quartet from their prison but before they can do anything he wraps them up in some magical cables and begins to drain them of their power to make himself stronger.

Mercury realizes that their power is in their balls and tells them to break their balls to free themselves. The Quartet hesitate and explain that they'll lose their dreams if they do. Sailor Moon and I explain that by growing up they don't lose their dreams, they gain new ones. They all decide together to do it and smash their balls. Having none of Nehelenia's magic to drain, Zirconia releases them and retreats.

He finds his queen at her mirror holding the Golden Crystal. She laughs and then tells Zirconia that she's not impressed with his constant failings. She reaches her hand through the mirror, now finally strong enough to do so, causing Zirconia's hand to glow a bright red. As she pushes the rest of herself through the mirror Zirconia's entire body begins to glow and disappears. Nehelenia proclaims the curse to be broken as the Moon goes into full solar eclipse.

Chapter 38: Golden Revival

Sailor Moon, Mars, Venus, Mercury Jupiter and I run to Mini Moon who lies unconscious next to Nehelenia's broken mirror. The whole world is now covered in spider webs and a whole armada of Dark Moon Circus tents have begun descending from the sky. Suddenly the building begins to shake and the ceiling collapses! Sailor Jupiter uses Jupiter Oak Evolution to blast a hole in the falling debris, saving us all.

Queen Nehelenia then reveals herself. She's holding the Golden Crystal. Sailor Venus attacks her with Venus Love and Beauty Shock but Nehelenia simply stops the attack with one hand. Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars attack with Mercury Aqua Rhapsody and Mars Flame Sniper with similar results. Nehelenia blasts us all with the energy of the Golden Crystal.

Sailor Moon thinks of all the dreams Mini Moon has and stands up. The rest of us join her and summon the power of our respective planets (or in my case, the Dwarf Planets of the outer Kuiper Belt) and attack with a powerful Sailor Planet Attack, yelling the phrase, Planet Cosmic Power! Like the other attacks though, Nehelenia simply blocks it.

Meanwhile Darien is dreaming and Helios has entered his dreams. He takes Darien to a memory of his Earth Kingdom back in the Silver Millennium and finally explains his role in protecting the Golden Crystal and how he served Darien when he was Prince Endymion in his past life. Darien asks him what he is fighting for and Helios replies that he is fighting for people who dream beautiful dreams as well as fighting for his own dreams. Darien asks if he has lost his dreams. This motivates Helios to return to physical form and help Mini Moon.

He materializes in front her body and the rest of us and tells Mini Moon that he will give her the last of his powers. He kneels down and kisses her on the mouth, hiving her some of his energy to revive her. Sailor Mini Moon wakes up. Queen Nehelenia becomes furious and ties Helios up with her magical web.

Nearby the Amazon Quartet, feeling the need to help have used their existing magical powers to switch the Golden Crystal with a small pineapple! As Nehelenia goes to attack with the Golden Crystal she crushes the pineapple and becomes furious. The Quartet tosses the crystal to Sailor Moon who tries to use the crystal but can't. Sailor Mini Moon remembers that the Golden Crystal is powered by dreams and uses its current power level to communicate with the people of the world and ask them to focus on their dreams and say "Super Moon Krisis Power" together.

All across Tokyo, children and people including Rini's friends Melissa and Kelly, the school principal Mr. Honjo and Andrew's sister Lizzie stand up in a trance and recite the magical phrase. The Golden Crystal begins to spark with life! Sailor Moon and Sailor Mini Moon yell out "Super Moon Krisis Power!" which blasts Nehelenia and fills the whole area with a bright golden energy blast.

Chapter 39: The Sweetest Dream

The light of the Golden Crystal lights up the whole city and destroys all of the spider webs and Dark Moon Circus tents in sight. As the light clears, Sailor Moon and I look around and see everyone unconscious, lying in what remains of the main tent. Suddenly we see Nehelenia holding an unconscious Mini Moon on the other side of the court and run after her.

All of a sudden the part of the building where Nehelenia is in begins floating up towards the eclipsed Moon. Sailor Moon and I leap and grab onto its edge and runs up the stairwell after Nehelenia. When we reach the top we find Nehelenia, now old and graying in the exposed sunlight, looking at her mirror. As she turns around Sailor Moon and I are horrified by her sudden change in appearance. Nehelenia realizes that Sailor Moon and I is the reincarnation of Princess Serena and the Prince of the Kuiper Belt from the past and tells us this. Seeing that Sailor Moon and I have no memory of these past events, Nehelenia tells us the story of how she came to be like this.

She explains that once she was a beautiful queen on her own planet. All of her people worshipped her beauty. One day though she asked a mysterious mirror in her palace if her beauty would be eternal but the mirror began speaking in Zirconia's voice and showed her the image of her aged wrinkled form in her reflection. The voice told her never to underestimate the dreams of others and eventually corrupted the queen. Nehelenia had then asked all of her people to sacrifice their dreams for her and shows us how one by one each citizen removed their own Dream Mirror and transformed into a dreamless Remless.

Nehelenia tells Sailor Moon and me that the dreams of her people sustained her beauty and that now she will happily be sealed once again so she can be young forever in the mirror. Sailor Moon can't believe this. Suddenly a Zirconia-like creature bursts out of Nehelenia's chest and strangles Sailor Moon. Moon looks at her though and tells her she pities her. I then slash at the Zirconia-like creatures arm, and it quickly returns to Nehelenia's body. She yells at Sailor Moon to stop looking at her with those pitiful eyes and says that we look the same as we did "back then" and remembers in a flash, Princess Serena in her white dress and with huge angelic wings holding a glowing Golden Crystal.

Nehelenia then picks up Mini Moon, who's unconscious body is still holding the Golden Crystal and throws her over the side of the rising building, claiming that because Sailor Moon destroyed her dream, she will destroy hers. Sailor Moon runs over to the edge, tells Nehelenia that she still pities her and leaps off after Mini Moon. I also go over to the edge, telling Nehelenia that I would kill her if the Moon Princess's safety wasn't in peril before leaping off myself.

Nehelenia says Sailor Moon's a fool but is happy now that she can finally have her peace and be alone with her beauty in the mirror. In a flash she's zapped into the mirror and made youthful again. The mirror then begins floating upwards towards the moon before fading away.

Down below, Sailor Moon is falling after Mini Moon. She screams out her name but Mini Moon is still unconscious. Slowly she begins to catch up but the winds make it too hard to catch her. She begins to give up but then realizes that she believes in her Moon Power. Her broach releases a burst of pink energy that transforms her into her Princess Serena form as the eclipse ends, revealing the light of the full moon.

She falls faster towards Mini Moon and finally catches up to her and hugs her. Suddenly they reach the skyscrapers and begin to fall faster and faster. Serena yells out for Rini to wake up and tells her if she doesn't they'll lose their future and that she can't summon the Golden Crystal's powers by herself. Rini slowly begins to awaken and tells Serena that she wants to share their future together. They both grab the Golden Crystal which activates it.

Down in the ruins of the circus tent, Helios awakens and teleports up into the sky as Pegasus and flies into the two girls, releasing a huge burst of energy. As it clears Serena and Rini are revealed to be in their princess forms, each with wings. They both float down to safety. Up above, I'm using my cape as a parachute by the time I hit the ground. It was a rough landing, but no broken or sprained bones.

Later that day Serena, Rini, Darien, the girls, the cats and I all gather to say farewell to Helios who must return to Elysium to protect the Golden Crystal. Rini is a bit embarrassed with all of us watching. Suddenly a voice yells out that there's a UFO. The girls, Darien and I look around for it giving Rini the chance to hug Helios. Helios then kneels down and kisses her hand. From behind a tree Besu-Besu tells the other Amazons that she doesn't need no Golden Crystal to make magic like that happen. Para-Para asks if they aren't going to say goodbye to us but Cele-Cele and Jun-Jun say it's best just to disappear quietly and that they may see us again in the future.

Back at the group, Darien thanks Helios for helping us and the rest of us tell him that he should stay. Helios tells us he must go and transforms into Pegasus and flies away. Rini is a bit upset and says that she hadn't told Pegasus her dreams yet and that she wanted to hear his. Serena tells her that she'll see him again. Rini smiles and says that she's right and that until then, she'll dream about him.

We all look at the beautiful sunlight that covers our city. Suddenly, I just realize something important: The High School Entrance Exams are one day away! With this dreaded bit of horror in our minds, the girls and I rush off to study like crazy for our future.

_**End of the Fourth Story**_

This story is dedicated to **Toie Animation** for originally creating the Sailor Moon anime. While the American branch has yet to bring us Sailor Stars, I'm sure time will give us what we want.


End file.
